DRAINED
by SkyUnih
Summary: From the moment he saw her, he knew there was no where to run. There was no escaping her, once she had a taste, you were her's...NaruHina, semi-dark Vampire fic, Major OOC Hinata. Takes place in somewhat regular Narutoverse. Very intimate scenes, and possible Lemon later on. Not suitible for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

_**DRAINED**_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto; Anime, Manga, or anything else-Kishimoto does. First ever Fanfic by the way.**

**Chapter 1~Encounter**

It was another dreary night in the village of Konoha as Naruto would spend the night gazing out the window of his apartment. Naruto had just previously spent the past 2 years training extensively with his godfather Ero-sennin, otherwise known as Jiraiya-sama. With Jiraiya it was pub this and brothel that when training was through, so finally being back home in a warm bed he could call his own and not in a possibly semen covered hotel mattress was definitely a fine change of pace.

However to be honest Naruto missed the training sessions and the chances to blow off steam sparring with Ero-sennin, and now back in the village he was 'benched' from any missions until the full extent of his training was assessed. Tsunade Baa-chan informed him it would be at least a month or two before he could properly be assessed, and he was now on week one of his self-proclaimed 'village lockdown'…

"Only about 3 to...what 7 weeks left? And that's if things go according to plan!" Naruto exclaimed to himself in disdain of his current predicament. Though with the time he had he was able to stroll around the village to assess what changes took place in the village while he was away.

For the most part everything was pretty similar, despite everyone looking a couple years older and Tsunade Baa-chan's face being sculpted onto the Hokage monument. He would admit he had only seen a few of his fellow the Konoha genin…well…previous Konoha genin…He had only gotten a glance at Choji-stuffing his face with barbecue, Shikamaru with Temari-in a hurry to get the Hokage's office for something official he figured, and Kiba and Shino- both taking a rather large Akamaru to the Vet it seemed.

However one encounter left him blissfully confused…It had happened just a few days prior, it was almost dusk and Naruto was walking through the village in search for nothing in particular, his mind elsewhere, when he was knocked to the ground by someone in quite the hurry…

Naruto was dazed for a good minute before getting ticked and wanting to confront the 'stranger'. "Hey what was that for? Don't you watch where you are going?!" Naruto bellowed in an attempt to knock some sense into whoever just crashed into him.

"I could ask the same of you…Naruto-kun…" came the angelic yet seductive voice of his 'assailant'. Naruto looked up to see a sight that practically stopped his heart. Sitting just a mere foot away from him on the ground was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on… She had long dark almost indigo tinted hair from what he could tell in the current lighting. Her body was practically shrouded in the shadows, but her curves stood out in a most alluring matter from her shapely legs to her plump breasts. However what stood out the most were her eyes…They seemed to jump out at him, almost glimmering in the dim light…Her eyes were an odd shade of lavender, as they looked into his own, seeming to peer straight into his soul…Pupil-less…That was when it dawned on him!

"H...Hinata!?" Naruto stammered out as the heiress of the Hyuga clan gained a rather seductive smirk. "Yes Naruto-kun, it's good to see you made it back safely after being gone so long" Hinata said as she drew closer to Naruto.

Naruto flinched as Hinata drew ever closer, scanning the area he realized most of its inhabitants had already headed home for the night. Naruto then directed his attention back to Hinata, who was studying him ever so slightly. "Um…I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I…I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." Naruto berated himself for sounding so meek and submissive, but it was true, if he was as good a ninja as he claimed to be he shouldn't have allowed himself to be caught off guard so easily. 'I mean come on, was my training with Ero-sennin all for nothing!' Naruto thought before realizing the Hyuga in front of him was still very much there.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I should have been watching where I was going too, I am just in a hurry to get home before curfew" Hinata replied to Naruto. "Oh well, do you need me to escort you home? I could explain to your Dad that I was the reason you missed it. You know, catching up on old times" Naruto offered, flashing Hinata on of his signature grins.

Hinata smiled back, but declined his offer stating she had one more stop to make before heading home, and that her father would understand. At this they said their goodbyes, but not before Hinata pulled Naruto into a reasonably comfortable embrace. Naruto simply stood there and eased his hands around Hinata's waist to return the hug, before he felt something wet trail his neck and Hinata's nose sniff just below his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush accentuated his cheeks. 'W…what the heck!? Was that her tongue!? Did she just sniff me!? ' Naruto was about to question the intruder of his personal space, before Hinata sweetly whispered in his ear, "Until we meet again, Naruto-kun…" At that moment Hinata's presence disappeared, leaving Naruto in a stunned panic before realizing she had just shunshin'd away. 'But such speed, and so unexpectedly' Naruto never knew Hinata could be so subtle and fast with the shunshin technique, but rounded it off to not knowing what training she had undergone in his absence.

Naruto was still a little wary from his encounter with Hinata, and her rather…more than friendly embrace…However he hadn't seen nor heard anything from Hinata for a couple days, but for some reason he could not stop his thoughts from lingering to the lavender eyed Hyuga.

*_Crash*_

Naruto jumped at the sound of something being knocked over outside his apartment. He looked outside but it was too dark to see anything. "Looks like I'll get to use this after all" Naruto said to himself as he grabbed a telescope like contraption out of the bag next to his bed. It was a gift from Ero-sennin, a telescope-like device that when applied with chakra could allow the user to see in the dark, the distance depending on the amount of chakra applied. Of course Jiraiya had other intentions for giving such a gift, but Naruto held onto to it just in case such an opportunity arose when he would need it.

As Naruto peered outside he attempted to locate the perpetrator of the noise. After a few seconds he picked up on some movement, and was dejected at what he was currently witnessing.

It seemed Hinata had found someone to be intimate with after his two years away…or at least that's how it seemed to him. She had a man pinned against the wall of a nearby alley, about 25 feet from his apartment. Her head was placed at the nape of his neck, and the man had a somewhat glazed look in his eyes, his mouth agape as his hands were pinned above his head by Hinata's.

Naruto felt a since of loss befall him, as he did kind of like Hinata and would go as far as to say he would consider asking her out one day after they became reacquainted. Disappointed, Naruto was about to haphazardly toss the scope to the side and attempt to drown out the thoughts of what 'sweet, Innocent' Hinata was experiencing just outside his apartment, until the man she was with started to change in appearance.

The man currently in Hinata's grasp almost looked dehydrated, his skin giving off an almost brittle appearance. Naruto enhanced the scope with his chakra and was horrified at what he saw…The man's whole body was seemingly being drained dry, until he slowly started to look like a corpse…Naruto then noticed what looked like blood trailing down the side of the man's neck. Hinata then proceeded to toss the man aside and turned her head in the same direction of Naruto's apartment. 'What a minute, she's looking straight at me!' Naruto panicked but could not look away, just as Hinata smirked at him, two fangs shining brilliantly in the moonlight, blood leaking out the corner of her lips.

She mouthed four words that sent Naruto to the ground in fear, nearly smashing the scope in the process…The words that left her lips, he could only recognize as…

"See you soon, Naruto-kun"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DRAINED**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto the series or otherwise belongs to Kishimoto…Can't complain; just wish after he brought NaruHina into the picture he didn't just put it back in the dark…Repeatedly. **

**Also Thanks for the reviews and tips, I really appreciate them all and will mold my story accordingly.**

_**Kedo: Thanks for the tip; I have thought about how I will introduce the Kyuubi and have decided on the Kyuubi at this point in time doesn't really care what Hinata does to Naruto as he can tell she won't actually kill him. I also have thought about how the Kyuubi's chakra affects Naruto's blood, it won't kill Hinata but will simply make Naruto heal faster after being drained; however there will be a point in the story where the Kyuubi's chakra will affect Naruto's blood in a different manner. Thanks again.**_

_**And also thanks to 69.**_

**Chapter 2~Then To Fear**

The following morning Naruto trudged out of bed, getting fewer hours of sleep than he'd like to admit. After shooting back to the window just to see Hinata and the body of the man she 'drained' nowhere to be seen, he hadn't exactly left the window for about 2 hours until finally diving into bed with a kunai clutched to his chest. Naruto had always thought Hinata was weird before he left the village…but this…what happened last night shook Naruto to his very core, unable to contemplate a coherent thought that did not involve the once 'Innocent' Heiress.

Though what scared him the most was how many times his thoughts kept coming back to how beautiful and alluring the Hyuga was to him. A part of him actually could not wait to see her again, if anything to put the thoughts of what happened the night before as being a bad dream…a nightmare…that the Hinata he knew before all of this was still there and he had simply conjured up the scene last night to make his mission-less week more interesting. However, there was no denying it happened. Deep down he knew that…

The minute Naruto got ready to start the day he was out the door into the bright sun. He was precautious as he made his way over to the spot outside his apartment where the horrifying scene took place. He was able to spot a couple faded red stains on the concrete wall the man had previously been pinned against, but other than that there was nothing. The blonde 'detective' looked to the side and was able to find what caused the crashing noise last night; a bulky metallic trash can was on the ground a few feet away, with what looked like a small crater indented into it.

He assumed from this there was a struggle, 'but then why did the guy have such a pleased look on his face' Naruto questioned then proceeding to leave the alleyway; he didn't want to stay within the confines of the alley a minute longer than he had to, it creeped him out…

Once out of the alley Naruto was dead set on finding out just what Hinata was, so he turned his attention within himself.

~"Hey Fox! I have a couple questions for you! So get your furry ass up!" Naruto barked at the infamous bijuu, the eternal Kyuubi. The fox begrudgingly made its way to face its container, a snarl escaping his lips as his claws slammed against the cage. **"YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER YOU INSIGNIFICANT ANT!" **The Kyuubi howled as it glared down on its current jailer.

Naruto simply stared back giving the Kyuubi a glare of his own, "Look cut the crap Kyuubi, this is important. I haven't got time to listen to your bellyaching" Naruto spat out, "Quit acting like some spoiled little princess and have a sensible conversation with me". The Kyuubi cackled at hearing this, **"Spoiled princess? You're one to talk, charging in here demanding I answer some BLABBER you have about that Hyuga Vixen being a blood sucking leech" **Naruto's eyes widened, "So you do know something? Well out with it I haven't got all day you stupid fox!" Naruto cried out in an attempt to finish this conversation and get back to finding a way to protect himself from Hinata.

The Kyuubi smirked baring its fangs at Naruto, **"You mean the fact that the blood sucking Hyuga has you by the balls and will soon have you by the neck?" **The Kyuubi remarked smugly, laughing as Naruto gained a terrified look-cupping his junk and neck simultaneously.

"Look just tell me what she is, why'd she do that, how could she do that?" Naruto frantically questioned as the Kyuubi simply stared down with an indifferent look upon his face. **"Why should I help the likes of you? I am sure you can handle yourself, there's no need for me to interfere…Though I suppose I cannot just let you go through this blind with a demoness Vampire hot on your heels…There is an old Uzumaki Library if my memory serves right, which it always does… I'll light the way and forge you a path, after that you're on your own" **The Kyuubi settled down his offer as Naruto more than willingly accepted the help, thanking the mighty Kyuubi repeatedly. ~

Naruto woke from his trance, which seemed to only take an instance in the outside world, as he set his eyes south where he was able to uncover an abandoned almost burned down building just outside the village.

After taking a first step into the decrepit building, he gulped and voiced only one question before entering it fully…

"So…what exactly are Vampires?"

**Ok Second chapter finished, not that much NaruHina but it will definitely start getting interesting after the next chapter. I plan on introducing some unique ideas I have about Vampires along with the common lore. **

**Next time: Uncovering Truth**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAINED**

**Disclaimer: Naruto the series anime/manga belongs to Kishimoto.**

**- I would also like to take this time to thank the many Authors' fanfictions whose works have inspired me to write this…Cannot really name them all, there has been a lot…so…Thanks anonymously-**

**Again I really appreciate the tips and opinions Kedo; I have a plan on how I will introduce Vampires into the Narutoverse, I hope everyone will find the idea I have come up with as interesting as I do. Also, I kinda got the whole Naruto being so scared from the anime-there were two random scenes in it where Naruto revealed he was scared of ghosts, it was definitely a filler arc but I thought I'd introduce a similar idea. You also have to remember that Naruto witnessed a man being helplessly drained alive, though you are right Naruto V2 would annihilate any Vampire.**

**Well, onto the story…**

**Chapter 3: Uncovering the Truth**

Naruto entered the dilapidated shrine that was once the renowned 'Uzumaki Library' and scanned the area looking for anything that even resembled a book… He came to one conclusion…

~"You stupid Fox there's not a single book here! I don't see anything even resembling a page in this old pile of junk you call a 'Library'" Naruto shouted at the Fox residing within his body.

"**You insolate WHELP! Do you honestly think a clan as powerful as the Uzumaki's would just leave their secrets out here for ANYONE TO UNCOVER?!" **The Kyuubi roared back. **"Look over there, in the left corner…Right next to that burned out fireplace" **The Kyuubi directed to Naruto, the latter doing as instructed.

"But there's nothing here…Wait, you mean this little patch of red on the wall? Hold on a sec…" Naruto then proceeded to dust off the area on the wall to reveal a swirl pattern engraved on the wall. "What's this about? It looks like the swirl pattern on the back of my jacket, and the one's on the vests Chunin and Jonin wear" Naruto questioned to the Kyuubi".

"**That is the renowned Uzumaki clan symbol…The Konoha once had a very close treaty, which resulted in the symbol being passed down through Konoha ranks…Now take your hand and puncture it enough to draw some blood, then place it upon the seal with a good amount of chakra" **The Kyuubi instructed Naruto.

Naruto took his thumb into his mouth and bit down in a similar fashion to his summoning technique, then placed it dead center on the symbol running his chakra through it as well.

The symbol began to twist in a 360 degree motion, before returning to its previous position. Suddenly a variety of scrolls ascended from the ground in front of him placed delicately upon a shelf.

"Wow…What is this?" Naruto questioned to the Kyuubi once again. **"These are the fervently sought out Uzumaki scrolls…Read them, skim through the sacred information I have provided you, burn them for all I care…I am done, try not to wake me up again unless you're on death row…" **The Kyuubi bleakly stated before returning to its peaceful slumber ~

"Gee thanks for the inspirational speech your majesty" Naruto sarcastically remarked, knowing now he was on his own from here on out. After about 30 minutes of searching he finally came across just what he was looking for "Let's see…Vam…Vamp… Oh here it is Vampires!" Naruto excitedly announced to himself. He then began to skim through the text once the scroll summoned a book into existence, reading the tragic past the Uzumaki clan had with the Vampires…Otherwise known, as the Hyuga's…

=_The blood feud with the Hyuga clan has been around for as long as anyone can remember. It all started from fight to the death between a Hyuga main branch and an elite Uzumaki Lord, which left the Uzumaki on the verge of death; however that was not enough for the Hyuga. No one really knows how the fight started, but it had to be extremely personal as the Hyuga dropped down to his knees and sunk his teeth into the elite Uzumaki's neck; until there was no blood left in the poor souls body…_

Naruto swallowed hard at the savageness of a clan he once thought were above such actions. He then turned a few more pages…

=_They were known as Vampires, creatures not of this world…Once they had a taste for Uzumaki blood they could not stop themselves. It was not until Hashirama Senju, The Shodai Hokage, announced a treaty needed to be made did the blood shed ever cease. The Uzumaki numbers were thin enough as it was, at the rate the Hyuga's were ingesting blood, the once great Uzumaki clan would be extinct by the end of the Harvest season._

Naruto ran his fingers through several more pages before reaching a rather interesting page…

=_Unlike the common myth, the Vampires that are the Hyuga clan are not immortal. Their life force rivals the Uzumaki clan's; however the Uzumaki's have massive chakra reserves, unlike the Hyuga's. The two clan's bodies are very similar in durability; the Hyuga's stronger once enough blood has been ingested._

_=Hyuga do not experience their first blood lust until reaching the age of 14, at which point a blood relative must help accommodate he/she for their first feeding. _

_=Over the years Hyuga have adapted and evolved in order to hunt their pray; not only just relying on Uzumaki blood, but any blood sufficing; Uzumaki blood simply desired favored delicacy. One such adaptation is the use of pheromones when feeding- Once the Hyuga bites down he/she releases a pheromone in order to pacify and induce attraction, usually to the opposite sex. Causing the victim of a Hyuga's feeding to actually want to be fed off of; this is because of the euphoric sensation the pheromones create. Another adaptation was to combat the Uzumaki's immense chakra reserves, by creating a style known as the gentle fist…_

Naruto placed the book back into the scroll for safe keeping and stored it within his weapon pouch, but not before collecting a few more key details he could use to protect himself, ignoring the chapter on how to 'Eliminate a Hyuga'. He may not know Hinata that well, but she was…she still is a Konoha shinobi, and he refused to kill her…it just wasn't who he was.

After sealing the 'Library' back up within the walls of the building, Naruto ran back home noticing dusk steadily approaching. He opened the door to his apartment and swiftly closed it behind him, letting a sigh escape his lips. He was grateful he made it a whole day without encountering Hinata, the 'vampire heiress'. He was still unsure of how to combat such a situation like Hinata attempting to feed off him when/if it were to occur without harming her in the process…

Little did he know that a certain someone was contemplating just how to feast upon him without dealing out any lasting harm. 'I do love him' thought the hungry Hyuga, as she watched her love from the shadows, byakugan activated…

"See you very soon, Naruto-kun" Hinata seductively whispered into the crisp night air, licking her lips before disappearing from sight instantly.

**You will see some other information Naruto read next chapter that he believes will protect him from Hinata. But will the Hyuga heiress have ways to get around such measures?**

**I will also have a poll up:**

**A-Hinata begins to set her plan into motion.**

**B-Flashback of when Hinata has her first blood lust.**

**So go to my profile to vote if you want to decide what the next chapter will be about. Till then, SkyUnih…**

**Next Time:?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAINED**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto anime, manga and the like.**

**Kedo: Thanks for the questions, and review. Only the Main house are bloodsuckers, was thinking about adding that into the story as Naruto reading it in a later chapter, but I think I will just include it in this update. I don't know, but here it is:**

**-The Branch members usually have the Caged Bird Seal placed upon them around the age of like 4 or 5 (point in case Neji), which the Main House has used in order to restrain their clan from devouring the blood of everyone in the village; The main reason there are more Branch members than Main House in this story (not sure about the anime/manga). The Caged Bird Seal of course allows the Main House to keep the Branch members in line, but in this story it also lowers blood lust to a near minimum. **

**-The Hyuga also have a deal with the Hokage, an S-Class secret that allows Hyuga 'vampires' to feed on outsiders of the village, criminals, and/or loners with no place to call home; as long as they do not cause a scene, keep it quiet, and leave no trace behind the Hokage turns a blind eye at their uncontrollable actions- this is mainly because of the Hyuga being the most powerful clan in Konoha, since the fall of the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju. Hinata making a scene in chapter 1 was on purpose in order to show Naruto just what she was capable of (she has kind of a thing for playing around with her prey, but do not worry she still loves Naruto more than anything), but she did clean up the scene as best she could.**

**-Kushina and Mito, I am not sure how I will include them in this story. They would have been pretty well protected being Women (no offense), Jinchuriki, and very close to the Hokages (More than Tsunade and Naruto, since of course Hashirama and Minato were both lovers to the deceased Uzumaki's), so pretty much all Hyuga 'Vampires' knew not to mess around with them if they valued their lives. **

**Tormound…oh man, I laughed when I saw your review… I completely understand where you are coming from, the only reason I even considered a flashback was because I had an idea to build up Hinata's and the Hyuga clan's vampire back story; but don't worry, it will be nothing like the dreary drawn out flashbacks the Naruto (series) has had recently…Thanks for the review.**

**Ayrmed-thanks for the review, I'm glad I got some positive feedback from my idea. Hoping I can stick with this flow I am starting to get.**

**Killendell- Thanks, glad you think so. I am hoping I can make a very compelling story out of this.**

**Anyways, just an Update-The poll should be up on my profile now, vote away for what you think next chapter needs to be about. Most likely I will run both chapters, but I want your opinion of what I should post first; I will try to post the next chapter and close the poll within the next 2 days. SKYUNIH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAINED**

**Disclaimer: Like any other Author of a fanfiction about Naruto will tell you, Kishimoto owns it all; everything Naruto.**

**And the results are in, this chapter will continue off from the last one. No Flashback interruptions; however next chapter if I decide to include a flashback chapter I will make it worthwhile. I was really surprised anyone actually voted, thanks for your support of this story.**

**Chancegator- I am pleased to know you enjoy my story so much. I am sorry to say that this story will probably not have a female OC that will be paired with Naruto…I will think about it, but try not to get your hopes up too high. Anyway thanks for the review and your opinion, it is greatly appreciated.**

**Killercombo9000- I really enjoyed your positive review of this story, and I know what you mean that is one of the reasons I decided to write a story like this. I will try not to disappoint.**

**Paladin3030, Thanks for the review I will try to get around to looking at it when I get the time, it sounds interesting.**

**Shadow Vortex- Glad to know you have such a good opinion of my story, and yeah I know these aren't the longest chapters out there but I originally planned for this to be a one-shot. Thanks for the review! And I think you will like this chapter then.**

**JOHNXgambit…Not really sure how to take that, but I'm guessing you are talking about Hinata stalking Naruto-so yeah it can't be…or could it? Value the review. Also yeah it is, I got the ghosts from a filler arc- I guess it's just one of those things you're afraid of just because you cannot really fathom what to do with it. Naruto is just kind of oblivious to the power he has and what all he has done with it even in canon for some reason. Just thought I'd add it in to this story.**

**Phone: Thanks, lol oh don't worry she won't. None of that stuff here. **

**Also 69- Sorry I didn't give much feedback on your review; I really appreciate you calling my story a masterpiece. It humbles me to get such praise for a story I originally planned to be a one-shot, and my first fanfic at that.**

**Now onto part 4 of DRAINED…**

**Chapter 4~Poised and Ready to Pounce**

Entering day 1 of Hinata watch and week 2 of Naruto's 'benched' status. We find one Naruto Uzumaki sitting cross legged Indian style on his bed, the time-11:00 AM. He had been up for nearly 4 hours, spending the time getting ready for the day and flipping through page after page of the 'Vampire' tome he was able to claim from the ruins of the Uzumaki Library. Finding quite a few meaningless history lessons; however was able to find several interesting facts.

=_Hyuga are often quite pale (due to their time spent hunting in the shadows) a fact that coincides with a similar myth about Vampires. The only big difference is that Hyuga can be out in the sun unlike most vampire lore, they just do not prefer it as it agitates their keen sense/abilities to an extent. Keen senses/abilities affected by the sun can refer to the Hyuga's remarkable eyesight/vision prowess, their unique blood tracking ability-though they have to have the taste of it first, the pheromones their bite releases decreases in potency, and their unnatural strength is depleted faster as blood/chakra reserves are used._

_=Since the Shodia's rule, once a housing contract has been signed by an Uzumaki or Kage aware of the Uzumaki's blood heritage a seal immediately corresponds to the house preventing any Hyuga from entering without drastic consequences; unless of course they are willingly invited into the home of said Uzumaki. _

_=Another crucial fact to be aware of when stalked by a Hyuga is that….._

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The Kyuubi jinchurkiki jumped at the sound of a rather loud knock that sounded from his door, slamming the book shut, a sense of paranoia overtaking him. He precautiously made his way to the door of his apartment, slowly turning the knob to reveal…

"Oh it's just you Sakura" Naruto sighed in relief. The aforementioned pinkette stared back annoyed by the blonde's comment, "Just WHO did you think it would be, and what do you mean just ME?" Sakura questioned aggressively. Naruto stepped back in order to avoid Sakura's wrath frantically spitting out, "I-I-It's nothing Sakura really, just watched a scary movie the night before" quickly lying in order to keep his teammate's view of his sanity intact. The last thing he wanted to do was blurt out that Hinata was a vampire out for his blood.

Sakura kept her incredulous glare before dropping it and sighing out, "Ugh, whatever Naruto, I don't have time for this. Look I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing and ask if you wanted to train for a bit. You up for it though? I mean you look like you haven't slept in days" Giving Naruto a once over, deciding she was probably correct.

Naruto contemplated that a good work out was probably what he needed most besides a good night's rest, "Uh sure Sakura, some good old fashioned training is just what I need" Naruto finally responded, "I'll meet you at the Training grounds in 5 minutes, then afterwards…Ramen…" drool escaping the ramen addicted shinobi's mouth at the thought of Ichiraku's wondrous noodles.

"Fine, just don't be late, and YOU'RE paying!" Sakura said before taking her leave, heading to the training grounds. Naruto closed the door and got ready, taking one last glance at the book residing on his bed 'Maybe this is just all in my head, maybe the Kyuubi just plagued me with those nightmares and showed me the way to an Uzumaki folklore library' the oblivious blonde thought out unaware of just how wrong he was…

After a less than intense training session with Sakura- mainly due to the fact both held back considerably (Naruto far more than Sakura), the two were now partaking in Ichiraku's delicious noodle cuisine, exchanging stories of their tutelage under two of the three legendary Sennin.

Once around an hour had passed Sakura finished, paid (deciding Naruto was probably low enough on funds as it was. No missions and all), and got up to leave Naruto to consume his fourth bowl of Miso ramen, "Well Naruto I enjoyed catching up, I'll see you around, gotta get back to the hospital before 6". She and Naruto exchanged goodbyes before Sakura took her leave hurriedly to the hospital.

Naruto stopped eating after what Sakura said finally run its course through his head, 'Wait a minute, did she say she had to be there by 6? Just what time is it, it can't be later than….' Naruto looked on the wall of the Ichiraku ramen stand to see a clock pointing its' hands around the time of 5:50. Naruto gulped, it was already nearing night, and if everything he learned about Hinata WAS true then he had better hurry home before-

"Hello there Naruto-kun" rang in his ears before a hand was delicately placed upon his right shoulder. Naruto tensed up, slowly craned his neck to the side to see Hinata Hyuga smiling at him, no fangs in sight. Naruto visibly relaxed, 'Maybe everything I thought I learned about Hinata was wrong after all'.

Suddenly the hand currently placed upon the blonde jinchuriki's shoulder firmed its' grasp, "Mind if we go for a walk Naruto-kun?" Hinata sweetly but sternly asked. Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the force her grip seemed to possess, and the pseudo-sweet demanding voice she possessed. He wanted to just continue to enjoy his ramen, even make an escape if everything about the Hyuga heiress was true…However once their eyes met, he could not look away…they were so captivating, alluring even…All he found himself doing was standing up, paying for his ramen, and following the beautiful Hyuga to wherever she wanted to take him…and that's just what happened.

(Slight Hinata POV)

Hinata had wanted to take her time with Naruto…but after seeing him with his past/probably current crush, she just couldn't allow her opportunity to have Naruto slip between her fingers and fade into the past…She had to have him, even if he wasn't ready for it.

It burned her up inside seeing that weak…Pink…Know it all even lay a finger on what was hers, no matter if it meant something between the two or not. She just wouldn't lose the chance to be with her Naruto…she simply could not miss the chance to taste his sweet, virgin, Uzumaki blood…

Snapping herself out of her own dwellings before she started to drool, she turned her attention back to her beloved blonde; who seemed to have a glazed over look in his eyes. He was completely in a trance, under the spell the Hyuga Vampiress had place upon him, 'I guess whatever knowledge he does have on what the Hyuga's really are, what I really am, does not include our ability to ensnare people with our eyes, placing them in a genjutsu-like state of mind' Hinata concluded, luring the blonde further out from the populace of Konoha.

(Back to Naruto POV/Hinata POV)

Naruto followed the heiress unable to rationalize a though that involved otherwise, the Kyuubi deciding it best to let this charade of a genjutsu to run its course as long as the young Hyuga did not disturb his slumber. He soon found himself being led into the confines of the Hyuga compound, the guards letting both through without a word. Naruto inwardly began to panic, fearing for his life as the genjutsu started to weaken. As they wondered around the halls belonging to the Hyuga clan they approached a steel comprised door. Naruto used all the chakra he had and pushed himself out of his genjutsu state and began to run as fast as he could back through the gates of the compound…

Hinata ,however, was already one step ahead as she grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt with one hand and opened the steel door with another; slinging the blonde inside and closing the door behind her after she entered the crimson painted room as well. Naruto looked around in slight horror; the walls were blood red, the paint not looking so much like paint as there were spots of white here and there on the walls. The blonde shinobi glared at Hinata who simply bore into his soul with her lavender eyes.

"So what you're just going to drain me dry like you did that other guy? Dump my body in some dumpster or keep it as some TROPHY?! LIKE HELL THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Naruto yelled out as he charged Hinata beginning to form the seals for the Kage bunshin. He may not want to kill Hinata, but he sure as hell wouldn't become her dinner.

However before Naruto got the seal halfway started Hinata blitzed him by shunshin'ing behind him and striking him in the back with eight gentle fist strikes. Naruto collapsed to the ground, his body numbed by her advanced knowledge of taijutsu.

"Please do not misunderstand Naruto-kun, I have no interest in taking you from this world unless of course I go with you…I will apologize in advance as what you are about to be put through will be quite draining, but I will not kill you, I promise" Hinata kindly announced to Naruto, teasing what was about to happen. She turned Naruto's body over as he continued to glare at her, gritting his teeth, "And just why should I believe anything you have to say?" Naruto grumbled out.

(Intimate scene ahead, but no Lemon yet)

Hinata smiled as two fangs slipped out between her soft pink lips, saliva shining ever so slightly dripping down onto Naruto's face. "Because I keep my word, that is my Nindo, my Shinobi way" Hinata purred out as she unzipped Naruto's jacket and tore it from his body. Naruto blushed, both at the seductive comment of their shared Nindo and the feeling of being so exposed to such a beautiful but deadly creature.

Hinata leaned down, hovering over Naruto's exposed neck; slight inhaling and exhaling quickly turning into a consistent pant… The helpless blonde shivered as the vampiress slowly licked his neck with her tantalizing tongue for the second time since his return home. Hinata grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head on the ground as she straddled his lower torso.

Naruto gulped at what he was about to feel next; what would either be a sharp stinging sensation, or the best thing he would feel in his entire life, at least up until this point.

"Forgive me my Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered in the most apologetic voice she could muster before she opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Naruto's delectable neck. "Auughh…Ugh...Uh...Uhhh" Naruto began to cry out before he felt a euphoric sensation overtake him, and let moan after moan slip past his lips as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head.

Hinata drank mouthful after mouthful of Naruto's virgin Uzumaki blood as it spilled fourth from the knife-like wound in his neck, using her tongue to keep the blood from dripping as it pulsed out at the constant beat of his heart into her awaiting mouth. 'It is just as delicious as I thought it would be…nothing I have had before could even compete with his sweet crimson nectar…" Hinata erotically thought as she continued her onslaught of blonde's neck.

Naruto could not stop her…he didn't want to…it was just like what he read in the book, but feeling it was completely different all together, "Yes…Oh please…*pant*…don't stop, I'm begging you" Naruto moaned out as he felt pint after pint of blood being drained from him, feeling nothing but the sweet pleasure Hinata's sweet pheromone's were seducing him with.

Around 30 minutes had passed before Hinata stopped feasting upon Naruto's sweet blood, looking down on the blonde who was pale as a ghost. "Please…p-please…d-d…d-don't s-stop" the pale blonde finally got out before passing out from blood loss.

Hinata leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I told you I wouldn't kill you. Do not worry my love, your body will fill back up with blood soon enough for me to drink, the Bijuu you have kept hidden for so many years will make sure of that" at hearing this Naruto sprung back to consciousness momentarily, repeating "I…can't w-wait" softly before returning to an unconscious state of being.

"Soon my love, soon…"

**Well there you have it the scene I have been waiting to type out since it popped into my head and I started typing this has finally come to fruition. Hope you enjoyed it, but I'm not through yet. Next chapter may be a flashback or I might wait for that (but don't worry it will be worth it). I will also try to include a lemon chapter later on, so be warned to those who are not particularly fond of lemons (Not the food!).**

**Until next time, SKYUNIH…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAINED**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong exclusively to Kishimoto.**

**First off…Wow…I really started to doubt the last chapter being liked so well. I figured I'd get a lot of hate for making Naruto give into Hinata so easily (though there was reason behind it), really surprised of the outcome…However this doubt has already given me additional ideas to add to the story, one being Naruto will get Hinata back for making him feel so helpless and practically draining him dry.**

**Johnxgambit: Yes, Plan A….**

**Dreaded Rasengan: Wow 4 unique reviews in a row? That has got to be a new record, at least to me. I would like to say what a compliment it is to know you enjoy the story so much; I actually am very interested in two of your stories (**_**Father to a Blond Hyuga, and Destined To Be Together)**_**. **

**-Yeah I thought it was a pretty unique idea, wanted to bring out a slightly darker vampire story along with a slightly darker Hinata.**__

**-The Sandaime made sure no one of the Hyuga touched Naruto (Neji being an exception as the chunin exams still took place in this story, but being a Branch member he had no desire to drink Naruto's blood), and Tsunade continued this after taking the rank of Hokage. It all travels back to the Shodai Hokage enacting a treaty between the Hyuga and Uzumaki which I mentioned in an earlier chapter. The treaty more or less banned Hyuga from drinking Uzumaki blood; however Hinata has gotten certain connections through and made a deal with the Hokage-will be explained later on. **

**-Yes he probably is (definitely), but Naruto will avenge himself!**

**Ayrmed: Glad to know you enjoyed the chapter so much, I really appreciate the compliment! **

**CHAPTER 5~An Afterthought**

(FLASHBACK CHAPTER WARNING, FORGIVE ME!)

2 years ago-A few months after Naruto's departure. It was a bright and sunny day outside the Renowned Hyuga clan compound, not a cloud in the sky, the sun at its' peak position. Hinata Hyuga spent this day inside the dark confines of her room, not feeling so well; the fact that Naruto Uzumaki would be gone from the village for an indefinite amount of time not helping matters for her. The young Hyuga heiress had been feeling fine 2 weeks earlier, it just happened all of a sudden…She began to feel woozy the second she stepped outside, her eyes began to burn and feel scratchy for a short time after; unable to even remotely gaze into the glare of the sunlight. Her stomach began to churn as her appetite for her favorite foods were lost, as she began to feel an unknown hunger in its early stages of overtaking her completely.

Hinata realized she could not go on like this as she slowly removed herself from bed, and began to stagger to her Father's study. It took her 5 minutes for a room that was not even a minute away from her own; stopping to catch her breath from time to time. She finally made it to her destination opening the door in order to face her father with her physical dilemmas.

"U-umm Tou-san…C-c-can I s-speak to you…I-it's r-rather I-important" Hinata weakly stammered out, barley able to bare her own weight as she clung to the door. Hiashi looked up from the documents he had previously been studying, slowly lifting a cup of tea to his lips taking a sip before beginning to speak, "I see the 'change' is happening, and so soon" Hiashi spoke without so much as batting an eye, a stoic expression chiseled on his face. Hinata blinked in surprise at her father's knowing response, "W-what are you t-talking a-bout Tou-san?" at her questioning Hiashi rose from his desk staring down at his first born.

Hiashi closed his eyes and let out a sigh at his daughters' obliviousness, he knew he should have given her more information on the darker side to the Hyuga clan regardless of him believing she would be able to handle it or not, "Hinata. It is long overdue that learn of what the Hyuga truly are" Hiashi darkly replied.

After about a 2 hour explanation and history, of the Hyuga clan being blood thirsty 'vampires', Hiashi informed Hinata she was, in a way, hitting puberty where Hyuga of the Main House have their first blood lust shoot through their body and ravage their minds until they fed…It was time Hinata had her first drain…

Hiashi allowed Hinata to feed from his wrist (after much hesitation from Hinata) which was custom for those first feeding in the Hyuga clan; by doing so she would gain a rather significant increase in her motor functions so she would be able to hunt. The Hyuga heiress bit down into her father's veins taking a small amount of blood from his system…The taste was rather bland, but she could feel her senses returning and her heart throb and pulse with adrenaline.

Hiashi informed his famished daughter that it was time for her to hunt her prey down, and gave her the name of the kid, now teenager, who bullied her before her academy days who had since became a nuisance in Konoha, a criminal. Hiashi informed Hinata of his actions as of late; robbery, vandalism, and even beating a man to death for money before narrowly escaping capture of those who arrived at the scene-but not the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuga. While her father informed her of the insignificant bully, all she could do was reminisce on her blonde savior that day, 'Naruto-kun'…

The sun had now set and the Hyuga girl was on the prowl looking for her designated target. Rei Justibi. The 16 year old rouge who was unable to even achieve ninja status due to his callousness of others in the line of duty, was currently leaving his 'girlfriend's house' after having a rather…aggressive…talk with her.

Rei scowled back at the house, her parent's being gone for a business trip to Suna, he thought they could have some fun and fool around. However she had other plans as she just wanted to watch a movie and talk. After a heated argument his girl asked him to leave before Rei backhanded her and left on his own terms. "That stupid bitch, after all the crap I've done for her…holding her frigg'n hand in public all the time, she can't do this one thing I WANT?!" Rei angrily grumbled under his breath before bumping into someone who just seemed to be standing in his way purposely. Rei glared at the 'stranger' noticing it was a girl around his age "Hey what's the big idea you bimbo? Got nothing else to do so you decide to be nothing but a bitch?" he spat out furiously, but the female had yet to move an inch, simply staring back at him with an indifferent look on her face. The problem teen looked closer and noticed the girl look familiar, "HEY, I know exactly who you are, you're that pompous Hyuga twat from back in the day. You're all out here on your own aren't you? No bodyguard tailing your every move, huh?" the lowly boy gave a sickening smirk, "I guess you want something from me huh? Well I'd be happy to give it to you, whether you want it or NOT!" Rei reached to grab the young Hyuga by the throat and vent out his frustrations before two fingers were jabbed into his gut. "Auk…Gak…" was heard as the pathetic boy spat blood onto the ground as the Hyuga disappeared from sight, falling to his knees in agony, 'how did that piece of shit get the drop on me so fast?!' he questioned himself as he felt his head being lifted by the hair on his head.

"I see everything I was told about you was correct. You have not changed since I last saw you; still picking fights with people you think you are above" Hinata told the teen in a voice as indifferent as Neji's. "By knowing this I have no qualms about what I am about to do" Hinata venomously announced.

Rei was about to strike the girl with everything he had before he realized his whole body was numb from the blow he received before, "JUST WAIT TILL I-GAH-mph" Rei shouted before he felt something chomp into his neck and a hand securely placed over his mouth as he was drug into a nearby alley. His eyes widened as he felt pleasure rush over him. He began to moan until Hinata slammed her knee into his groin and jabbed a chakra point just above his thigh. Justibi attempted to scream as the immense pleasure turned into agonizing pain; that is until the savage Hyuga moved the hand from his mouth to crush his vocal cords rendering him mute.

Hinata closed her eyes as she began to drain the unfortunate, but deserving, soul of all his life giving blood. The taste was a step up from her father's, but it still left her unsatisfied…She knew there had to be something better than the blood that poured down her throat. She could feel all her strength returning as her victim had nothing left running through his veins, a dried up corpse the only remains. Hinata took out a scroll her father had given her and sealed the body into it, not need for evidence to be found later.

Over the next year Hinata grew more adept to her changing body, using a form of contacts to keep the sun from affecting her visual prowess, using a salve to cover her body with that would keep the sun's rays from influencing her as well. She also noticed her form changing as she grew a few inches taller, her curves growing more alluring and seductive, and her breasts increasing in size but keeping their perkiness. She became a knockout even when compared to the more 'attractive' girls of Konoha, using her wondrous figure to attract more prey. As the 2 years passed Hinata found her confidence had grown considerably more than anything else, her experience in luring and hunting down men for sustenance giving her what she needed to know how strong and beautiful she truly was…

However, she still felt incomplete as she thought of her crush and love Naruto Uzumaki. The day he returned to the village she was the first to know, a smirk on her lips as she gazed upon his handsome form knowing he would be a feast that would put all others to shame…silently saying,

"You will be mine, Naruto-kun"


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAINED**

**Disclaimer: Without Kishimoto, Naruto would not be possible. **

**YungHime: Oh you know it! Thanks for the review and glad to know you enjoy the story so much. I also really can't wait for the continuation of **_**By You Side.**_

**Ileveria: Thanks, I'll be sure to get it out to everyone as soon as I can…Which is right now lol. **

**Ayrmed: Oh yeah it is a good thing, but Naruto is still unsure of what he thinks of Hinata. Which you will be seen in this chapter. Thanks for the review**

**Dreaded Rasengan: The start of Naruto's revenge will began this chapter; however it will just be the tip of the iceberg! Glad you are still enjoying the story!**

**Tormound: And here it is! I did think about adding other supernatural creatures, but then realized it would be too much of a headache for the story I have planned; but good question. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 6~The Aftermath**

It was noon, the day after his training session with Sakura, the day after Hinata. Naruto woke up begrudgingly, feeling somewhat weak but felt like he had just had one of the most intense sleeps of his life. Naruto snapped up in bed frantically looking around, 'wait a sec, I'm in my room…how'd I get here?" the blonde shinobi was puzzled at his current whereabouts, as he didn't figure Hinata took him back here as she would not have been able to stick one foot in his home without his say so…Unless of course the book was wrong, or last night was all just a dream…

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Naruto almost got whiplash from twisting his neck so fast at the sound of three knocks at his door. He realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday, so he got up and went to the door.

The door opened to reveal one Sakura Haruno with a worried look painted on her face, "Hey Naruto are you ok?" the pink haired Kunoichi softly asked. Naruto's eyes widened, had she known what happened to him the night before? "Umm yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan, w-why do you ask?" Naruto wearily responded.

The pinkette looked confused, "Don't you remember anything?" Sakura questioned. Now Naruto was starting to get suspicious, "W-what should I be remembering?" Naruto questioned back. "Well after I got off my shift last night around midnight I found you passed out just outside the front doors. I was about to rush you in and attempt to give you a blood transfusion, I mean it looked like you were suffering from blood loss or something" Sakura worriedly explained, "I couldn't find a wound on you and it seemed like you were already starting to recover, so I took you back to your apartment and threw you in bed".

Naruto listened on; knowing the last part of her statement could be taken very literally. "You mean there wasn't any wound on my neck or anything?" Naruto awaited an answer as Sakura gave him another confused look, "Why? Should there have been? I don't see anything" the pink medic responded as she eyed her would-be patient carefully.

"I-I guess I just haven't been sleeping well, thanks for taking me home Sakura-chan, I'll see you around. I need to clear my head for a bit" Naruto muttered out. Sakura blinked in response as she said "what were teammates for?" leaving as she decided something was very off about Naruto, and he probably just needed some time alone.

Naruto sighed wearily as he closed the door, pacing back and forth until finally falling back onto his bed. "What kami's name is happening to me…?"

~** "Ugh, will you please stop waking me up…I'm pissed off enough as it is having to heal your sorry ass last night, and now I have to listen to you insistent musings?" **The Kyuubi rhetorically asked.

Naruto now found himself in from of the towering, but caged Kyuubi. "Yeah I guess you'll have to! Will you quit messing around with my head? What you put in my mind last night was horrifying!" Naruto shouted out, slightly lying about the horrifying part…

The Kyuubi cackled out before responding, **"What are you talking about? Last night most definitely happened". **Naruto knew the Kyuubi had to be lying; he just had to be, "Then what about my neck? There's not one wound on it, Sakura checked herself!"

"**Do you really think I wouldn't be able to heal you a little wound like that? Be glad the Hyuga girl stopped when she did, otherwise I would have needed to step in and squash her like a fly" **The Kyuubi darkly responded. Naruto became slightly upset at the thought of Hinata getting hurt by the beast known as the Kyuubi, not knowing why if last night had actually happened. He could only remember her bite feeling so good…but other than that everything was a blur…

"Look, just tell me the tru-"Naruto began before the Kyuubi's claws slammed against the cage, **"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! You insolent fool…" **The infamous beast lashed out, **"I remained conscious healing you after you passed out, I witnessed what happened after…Allow me to show you the rest of your "horrifying" night…" **Naruto was suddenly pulled into another mindscape, as if he were viewing what the Kyuubi was able to see the night before, after he had passed out…~

(After the Drain-**Intimate** scene ahead)

Hinata sat beside her beloved's body, silently caressing his hair as he slept peacefully in the blood soaked room while recovering; enjoying the sight and smell of his body as well. She leant forward, her lips somewhat dripping with a mixture of her saliva and his blood, as she cupped his face and claimed his lips with a tender kiss. The Hyuga heir slowly moved her lips on his, both sliding easily across the other due to the slickening coating of blood/saliva that now covered both their lips.

Even though Naruto was unable to respond to the kiss Hinata became more aggressive and escalated what was now a one-sided make-out session. The vampiress slid her blood soaked tongue into the helpless blonde beneath her, who was oblivious to what was going on. The Hyuga teen shoved her slick appendage the rest of the way into the blonde's mouth, enjoying another flavor Naruto could produce. Hinata moaned loudly into the Kyuubi container's mouth as she relished in a fantasy she had always longed for. 'Maybe if I can get him to wake up…we can enjoy this together, we could even try-'

*KNOCK*

"HINATA! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATLEY! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE" came the stern command of Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga. Tensing at the enraged sound of her father's voice Hinata removed herself from the unconscious jinchuriki and rushed to the door, knowing she had to face the music sooner or later.

Hinata creaked the steel door open when Hiashi slung it open the rest of the way and brushed past her, seeing the passed out form of the Naruto Uzumaki. 'Thankfully he is still breathing' the Hyuga clan leader turned back to Hinata giving her one of the most scolding looks he had, the younger Hyuga choosing look away.

"Hinata, are you INSANE?! Do you know what will happen when the Hokage hears about this? You might as well call this treason! I mean my kami Hinata, I told you Uzumaki-san was off limits…You could have drained that dog affiliated Inuzuka that is on your team and been better off-" Hiashi scolded Hinata as she took the lecture in small regard, knowing she had already taken care of the Hokage.

"AND another thing-"At this Hinata chose to end her father's rant, "TOU-SAN" Hinata shouted at the elder Hyuga in order to get a word in. Hiashi was taken aback by the sudden outburst, even with Hinata's huge achievements in confidence she had never once raised her voice to him. After about a minute and a half of staring each other down Hiashi finally decided to hear his daughter out, "Fine, out with it. I'll hear what excuse you have for your stupidity" he grumbled out.

Hinata collected her thoughts before starting, "I met with the Hokage the day Naruto-kun returned from his training with Jiraiya-sama. I told her of my feelings for him and how I wanted to grow closer to him without the restrictions the Shodai placed on the relationship between the Uzumaki's and Hyuga's. I made a blood oath on my life that If he died by my hands or any other Hyuga, Tsunade-sama would deal with me herself…She believed in my word, but just in case brought in Inoichi-san to make sure. After that she gave me unrestricted access to Naruto-kun as a Hyuga" Hinata finally finished as she looked on into her father's eyes, unwavering.

Hiashi closed his own sighing out, "Fine. But just remember. If you can't keep control of yourself and you drain him completely, or another Hyuga oversteps their bounds. It is your life that will end, and possibly the rest of our clan's." Hiashi ominously ended proceeding to leave, "However, as punishment I will take him to the hospital so that pink haired teammate of his you cannot stand can take him home" He grinned devilishly on the inside, knowing how it would burn her up inside, 'Reading her and Hanabi's diaries was the best idea the council has ever thought of' . That would show her to raise her voice to him.

Hinata held her breath to keep from screaming out obscenities at her father, knowing he had somehow gotten ahold of her diary…However she could do nothing but shake her head In agreement to the punishment, knowing it could be worse- like not seeing Naruto at all.

Hinata took Naruto's semi-lifeless body into a nearby bathroom in the Hyuga compound and cleaned him up a tad, then reluctantly handing him over to her father who shunshin'd to the hospital as fast as he could so he wouldn't finish the Uzumaki off himself.

Using her Byakugan to make sure her beloved arrived at the hospital safely she sighed happily, knowing now a more intimate chapter in her chase after Naruto had begun.

(END)

Naruto woke from the vision the Kyuubi had induced him with, knowing it was probably the truth. 'But Tsunade-baachan making a deal like that? And Hinata having feelings for me? I guess that does explain all the blushing back in the day' Naruto contemplated silently, 'However regardless of any of that…Hinata just, took advantage of me like that…she more or less just raped my mouth! I can't just let that go, regardless if I have feelings for her or not…its time I showed her what happens when you mess with Naruto Uzumaki. Though I doubt she won't enjoy it' Naruto smirked at the last part, as he began to plan out his 'vengeance' on the Hyuga princess.

"It's my turn now Hinata-hime"


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto- All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

**Ayrmed- Thanks again for the support. Oh yeah it is lol, but he might need some help *hint Kyuubi*.**

**Crystal Moon Princess- I am so glad you do, I will try my best to get them out quick. It is such a compliment coming from another NaruxHina fanatic like me, and I will try to make it worth the wait!**

**Shadow Vortex- Yes but for the most part his judgment was blinded a bit by the euphoria her bite produced. Yeah he will gain somewhat of one due to how good it feels by being influenced by Hinata's pheromones, but he will feel somewhat taken advantage of at the start of their "relationship". Glad I could make it an interesting flashback, your welcome!**

**Unknown- Thanks, yeah I will try to make them longer; they look so long on WORD but once they hit the fanfiction page they seem so short… Any who, yeah they will most definitely fall in love but right now Naruto is still unsure of what he feels for Hinata and what Hinata feels for him (the night he got bit being almost like a blur to him for the most part). **

**Dis Lexic- Glad to know you approve, I will try not to make it something like that. Since the Hyuga are the only vampires in the story due to their bloodline Naruto "technically" cannot become one…Or can he? I will definitely introduce a loophole to this where Naruto is turned, even if it is just for a short amount of time. I will make this story draw blood! So to speak.**

**Now onto the sToRy…**

**Chapter 7~Rapt Attention**

Another day had come and gone since Naruto's self-proclaimed, 'Attack'. We currently find the blonde Uzumaki planning, as he did so the night before, in an attempt to gain the upper hand on a certain Hyuga. Since Tsunade gave the Hyuga heir unrestricted access to his Uzumaki self that would mean she could probably enter his house with skipping a beat; however it seemed she was biding her time since he did not see her at all the day before, or maybe she was so full of his blood it'd last her a few days, heck he didn't know…

Given everything that happened he supposed he was taking it all pretty well, or maybe he was oblivious to just how deep in shit he was; again, he couldn't really tell…

After about a couple hours of planning he laid back on his bed, thinking about that 'dreadful' night. The room was a horrific sight to behold and Hinata telling him she wouldn't kill him did little to keep him calm, 'but she did keep her word' he countered himself.

(Lemon-ish scene ahead. Please do not be offended, no readers under the age of…idk, 18?)

He relaxed in his bed and reached up to the spot on his neck the Hyuga vampiress sank her teeth into, of course there was no visual damage since the Kyuubi healed him, but he couldn't help but feel the spot throb and pulse differently. As the blonde caressed the spot his carotid artery was located, the same spot he was bit, he let a moan escape his lips…

'Oh man, why does it feel so good when I touch it? If I want my plan to be effective I can't just let her hypnotize me or seduce me with her bite again' he cursed himself as another moan involuntarily left his mouth again. The jinchuriki felt himself grow hard as he continued feeling up his neck with light touches, 'D-damn it, why I do feel so lightheaded all of sudden…and excited?' he wonderingly questioned as his body became more and more hot and bothered.

His hand slowly made its' way down his pants, almost touching the part of his body that needed relief so badly. He gripped the base of his member, beginning to pump it ever so slightly, letting moan after moan escape his lips. He fought the urge to yell out as he fantasized about a seductive lavender eyed Hyuga nibbling on his neck, before biting down with such fervor.

He gasped realizing what he was doing, jumping from his bed and running to his bathroom; the sound of water rushing out of a shower head. He set the knob to the coldest point he could find, stripped himself and jumped into its' cold embrace; bringing down his overheated/excited body tremendously. He turned off the artic water, grabbing a towel lying upon the sink in front of him, shivering as he furiously dried himself off.

"That was close…as good as it felt…I'm not giving into Hinata in the slightest way until my plan is complete" he spoke aloud to himself in order to confirm his conviction. "Like I said before, it's my turn Hinata-hime" he whispered out as if practicing what he would soon tell the Hyuga vampiress. His eyes set ablaze with determination as he dressed himself once again, grabbing a small bag and leaving his apartment. The time: 12:00 PM.

(Hinata POV, Lemon-ish scene continued)

The vampiric Hyuga heir spent her morning like she did the previous one, and so many before that; furiously touching herself at the thought of her would be blonde 'lover'. Her hand placed delicately underneath her panties as her small fingers went to town on her lower lips. Like another certain someone she let moan after moan escape her lips, the only difference she was doing so willingly. "F-f-fuck" she stuttered out for the first time in years as she fantasized about the night she spent with her Naruto-kun.

The blonde's blood had done more than satisfied her, it made her feel so alive and oh so wet… She imagined drinking his sweet virgin blood again only this time fingering herself while doing so, hearing his sweet moans flow out like music to her ears. As she came, her essence splashing out onto her fingers she vowed she would not wait another day to taste his delicious blood again.

The Hyuga princess cleaned herself before deciding she would go out to get a few 'things' before attempting to draw out her beloved blonde at night. The time: 10:00 AM.

12:30 rolled along and Naruto could tell he was being watched, well, stalked as more like it. He just knew someone was tailing him, so he asked his 'prisoner' for help

~ "Hey Kyuubi, can you sense other people's chakra if you wanted to?" Naruto respectfully questioned, surprising the Kyuubi tremendously.

"**Well, well, well…The brat has some manners after all… To answer your question, I suppose I could. If I wanted to that is" **replied the Kyuubi, not entirely willing to help out the troubled teen. Naruto slightly glared at the beast, "The how about you help me out here, I'm not asking for much. Just tell me who is following me and where they are".

The fox chuckled lightly, **"And ruin the surprise? You must be joking, it's the most entertainment I have had in a while" **the fox spoke as it smirked at the desperate blonde. "COME ON! Tell me please? I'll be your best friend!" Naruto pleaded out, not wanting to get dropped on but get the drop on whoever was following him; which he had a pretty good idea who.

The Kyuubi gained an indifferent look, not knowing whether to laugh at or smack the pathetic human's attempt at bribery. **"You really are desperate aren't you? Fine, since you asked nicely, I'll help you out just this once…hmm…it seems that pink teammate of yours is tailing you for some reason".**

"R-really? I could have sworn it'd be Hinata… Tell me her current position?" Naruto commanded. **"Sure, it seems she is just about 10 feet away. Run over to the training grounds, you might as well tell her what's going on" **came the willing reply of the Kyuubi.

After about 5 minutes Naruto was at Training ground 7, anticipating his friend's arrival, however it never came. "Hey what's up Kyuubi? You told me she was just about 10 feet behind me, surely she didn't lose track of me. What's her position now?" Naruto questioned.

"**Hmm, it seems she is in that tree now. That one over to the left, with the shuriken marks on it" **instructed the beast. ~

Naruto ran over to the designated tree and jumped high within its branches, looking for his longtime teammate. He looked around for a minute or so before feeling a hand nudge his shoulder, "Oh there you are Sakura, look I know wh-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he turned to face 'Sakura', for it to be a lavender eyed kunoichi by the name of Hinata instead.

~** "Sorry Kit" **The Kyuubi maliciously spoke, **"But I want to see where this goes, but do not worry, I might just lend you some of my power to make it more interesting if need be". ~**

'Damn fox…' Naruto thought as Hinata wrapped her arms around her fellow teen's neck and shoved him into the trunk of the tree, leaves cascading to the ground in the process.

Hinata looked at her beloved's face with a rather…intimidating expression, "So Naruto. Were you planning on meeting that. Banshee. Up in this tree?" Hinata spoke with slight venom to her tone. The Kyuubi jinchuriki slightly backed further into the tree at her facial features and voice, she must have been really pissed off. He almost forgot she just called a close friend of his a screaming monster.

"N-no, I was just going to tell her why I've been acting so weird lately-" as this Hinata grabbed his throat and stared him down, "And just WHAT were you planning on telling her?" She spat out. Things were not going according to plan, but he could always initiate plan B…

"T-telling her that I was training with Ero-sennin late at night and I just needed some rest" He subtly lied about lying, "Actually I was hoping to see you today, Hina-hime" he softly spoke.

Said 'Princess' blushed at the name he had given her, 'does he really think I'm a princess?' she questioned as she was filled with utter joy. "J-just w-what do you mean, N-Naruto-kun?" she cursed inwardly as she stuttered out.

'Great', he thought, 'I've successfully diffused the situation, now what was the next part…hmm…Oh right!' "Well Hina-hime I have had you on my mind all day" which technically was not a lie at all, "and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook and everything" he offered, not really knowing if she ate real food or not.

Hinata's eyes threated to burst out of her head, "Y-you m-mean like a d-date, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shocked that at the turn of events her 'meeting' with Naruto. Blushing at where her thoughts were starting to take her. Naruto blushed as well, "Uh y-yeah, just like a date Hina-hime" he quickly agreed.

While it was true she ate real food from time to time, it gave her little nutrition, hence drinking blood at least once or twice a week. Naruto may be cooking her dinner, but that did not mean she could not 'Have' him to feast upon instead, she smirked inwardly at her train of thought deciding to accept his offer, "S-sure Naruto-kun, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll be there at 6?"

Naruto smiled knowing he had her just where he wanted her, "That would be fine, I'll go straight home and get ready for your arrival. See you then?" he loved how well Plan B was going.

"Yep, see you then, Naruto-kun" the Hyuga heir replied as she swooped in and stole a kiss from his lips, just before shunshin'ing from sight. Blushing Naruto let out a huge sigh, 'thank goodness that's over. Now to get back home to prepare…' He was rapt with excitement; he could not wait for his plan to really start.

(Hinata POV)

Hinata ran through the halls of the Hyuga manor to her room; she was ecstatic at the thought of fulfilling yet another fantasy she had. She was in such a frenzy that she forgot that Naruto did not even ask her about the previous night; the thought he could be planning to get back at her never even crossed her mind.

As the hours passed it was time for her date with the blonde jinchuriki, her father stopped her momentarily. Hiashi Hyuga eyed the girl suspiciously, "Just be careful. Remember, it is your life if you get carried away" he warned before allowing his daughter to take her leave.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "I know Tou-san, I know" she stated as she left the compound to enjoy better company. The Hyuga vampiress looked up as the sun started to set, smiling as two fangs sprouted from underneath her upper lip.

'This is going to be fun…'

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I figured this chapter was long enough as it was. I will try to make the next chapter as explosive as I can, hopefully this will be enough to satisfy you all until then.**_

_**Also I was thinking of making a time-skip chapter later on, and I want your opinions. So a poll will be set up on my profile as:**_

_**TIME SKIP, HAA AHH!**_

_**Or **_

_**F#&% You, Let the Future Be Later and Enjoy the Present**_

_**Eh, or something like that lol. I might not make the time skip until a little later on, but if not I will wait longer. Just want your opinions. Till Next Time: SKYUNIH.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: I will not get sued, soooo… Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, as does all of his other characters used. So Naruto (series) in general belongs to Kishimoto. I'm more or less just rambling now.**_

**Agitosgirl- Thanks so much, it means a lot to know you enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy yours! I'll try to make this chapter worth it!**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Hmm, I suppose it's just a lot of other stories on here that have rubbed off on me… Nah, I just figured the story would be less constricted if I waited a chapter to add Plan B in its entirety; eh I don't know. I would like to thank you for your opinion, it gave me an idea of what to add into the story.**

**Ayrmed- AM I BEING TOO SUSPENSEFUL?! Thanks, I will try to do my best on this chapter as well!**

**Ileveria- And it will get even more interesting! Hopefully.**

**Hoytti- Yeah that's what I was thinking, and that is where the poll seems to be going too lol. I believe that should be the last time she does that. Thanks for the review.**

**YungHime- I will try not to let you down! I hope this chapter proves it!**

**Kedo- I appreciate the review; it actually got me thinking and I've decided to add a scene like that for this chapter. Thanks for helping me out!**

**JOHNXgambit- Yes it was… I don't think I really added that into the story much, but it gave me some ideas for this chapter. Thanks! And Yeah I suppose so lol. And ok not for a while, and you're getting warmer…**

**Unknown- Well thanks, I'm hoping to get this story to an 'Awesome' status soon lol. Also thanks for props on my update speed. Yeah I know a lot of them usually take forever, I just got this idea in my head and have been on a roll with it, and my reviewers opinions have helped me out too. Oh its ok, no confustion.**

**Chapter 8~Plan B**

A few minutes after the Hyuga Heiress had taken her leave Naruto was on the move the second his feet hit the ground; he had a certain mission to complete before making preparations for his 'date'. The mission being: Interrogate Tsunade Baa-chan.'

He had to find out why she allowed Hinata even 10 feet alone with him, let alone giving her unrestricted access to his house! Knowing she had some blood fetish for Uzumaki's like the rest of her clan, why would she just decide Hinata was ok and wouldn't kill him?!

Sure apparently Hinata has some sort of crush on him, and that she went as far as to sign a blood oath she would not kill him he knew that from her actions and what the Kyuubi allowed him to witness. But that was beside the point…

'Didn't Ino's Dad, Inoichi-san play some part in it too?' he thought, 'Yeah…Hinata said something about him coming to make sure or something…' But what had Ino's Dad found when he looked into Hinata's mind that gave Tsunade Baa-chan such a precedence over the Shodai Hokage's rule?

His mind was full of questions that filled him to the brim with anxiety, he had to know what the heck was going on!? He finally made it to the Hokage tower as he rushed up the steps that led to Godaime Hokage's office, it was time he found out the truth.

He burst through the door nearly giving the Godaime Hokage a panic attack who, on instinct, sent several poison laced kunai sailing toward the supposed 'assailant'. The blonde jinchuriki quickly made the **kage-bunshin** seal creating one shadow clone which materialized in front of him, taking the majority of the blows while the main Naruto disabled the few that went passed the clone with another kunai.

Once Tsunade realized what was happening she gained an extremely pissed glare, "What? Naruto!? Just who the hell do you think you are bursting into my office like that? I don't care how close we are, I could have just put you in the hospital or worse!" She yelled out tyrannically.

Naruto, who had previously been wide eyed by the sudden attack, changed his persona completely. Deciding to instead glare back at the current Hokage. "If we're so close then how come you gave unrestricted access of my apartment to someone from a clan who would generally drain me dry?" He voiced lowly.

The Godaime's face went slightly pale as her face was riddled with shock. She knew Hinata wanted to get closer to Naruto, but she didn't think she would try to suck his blood this soon; and just how did Naruto know of the Shodai's seal protection placed on Uzumaki's?

"H-How, How do you know all of this?" she questioned, had he gotten ahold of an ancient tome of some sort? The blonde in question responded back with "I know because the Kyuubi led me to an ancestral Uzumaki Library, where I found this book all about the Uzumaki's and the Hyuga's blood feud" he announced in as a respectful tone as he could manage.

"Hinata already drank from me, I did not go along with it willingly at first but I guess you can imagine I enjoyed it in the end" he said with a slight scowl at revealing his helplessness, "So I know somewhat of why she did what she did, but you know more. So out with it Baa-chan!"

Tsunade locked her fingers together and placed her chin atop them, 'This is quite the pickle I've found myself in' she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so deciding it was best for Naruto, she only let him have half the truth.

"Look Naruto, I cannot say everything I found out to you. It would be best if you asked Hyuga-san yourself." She finally replied. Naruto looked back at the current Hokage, "Oh don't worry, I plan on doing just that tonight" a feral (foxlike) smirk overtook his features, before disappearing a second after.

The Godaime's eyes widened at the sight of the Kyuubi influencing the blonde in front of her, though regained her composure once the influence ceased; but on the inside the Hokage knew she would have to step carefully…

"I see…Look Naruto the only thing I can tell you is that I had my top Intelligence Interrogator, Inoichi Yamanaka, to check Hinata out himself and relay what information he was able to acquire from her mind to me" Tsunade began, "What we were able to find out from the depths of her mind proved without a shadow of a doubt that she would not kill you. I assumed she would attempt to drink from you eventually, but I should say I am surprised about her draining you so soon… However as we both can see you are still standing her and very much alive after she did so."

Naruto could tell she wasn't lying about anything, He knew the Hokage well enough to know when she was, but she still wasn't telling him the whole truth! "Thanks for telling me all that, I didn't really know you went to all of trouble" he lied, thinking it best to keep the Hokage from finding out he already knew about Inoichi-san's interrogation. His eyes remained dead set on the Hokage, "But I still know you aren't telling me everything-"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade commanded his attention through yelling out his name, "I am YOUR Hokage, Your Superior. You will not address me like you're the one running the show around here, which won't happen until after I step down or otherwise" She lectured, "That being said, I suppose it was wrong of me to do so without alerting you of the truth about the Hyuga's. So 2 weeks from today I will have you test your skill level against Kakashi with Sakura".

Naruto's eyes widened at the end of her little speech, he had not expected this to happen. So instead of waiting another month or so, he was getting his skills assessed in just 2 whole weeks? That would mean he would be allowed to partake in missions once again! This was a dream come true!

"YOU REALLY MEAN IT BAA-CHAN!?" He shouted, excited as ever to finally be rid of his 'benched' status. The sudden outburst coming from a Naruto who had just previously been demanding answers from her was more than a little annoying, 'This job is really starting to become a headache, if I didn't know any better I'd say he planned this' the Godaime thought as she nodded her head in agreement, "Yes you Baka, as long as you get out of my hair and get the rest of you questions answered from the source itself" indicating Hinata as the source, "Then I will have you get assessed within the next couple of weeks, and you will once again be allowed to partake in missions" She responded,

Naruto grinned, back to his usual chipper self, "Wow this is so awesome! And don't worry I'll get everything I need from Hinata tonight on our date, see you later Baa-chan!" He shouted as he poofed away, the result of a shunshin.

Tsunade blinked at his sudden departure, "Did he just say date?"

It was now 5:30, just about 30 minutes until Hinata would arrive, and the blonde knucklehead we all know and love was making finishing touches on the meal he had prepared. Of course he was still unsure if Hinata would truly partake in any meal that did not include his blood or any blood for that matter.

So he decided to bleed out enough blood to fill a glass through a cut he made on his wrist, the Kyuubi healing him after enough blood was spilt into the cup. After a 'secret' ingredient was added after looking up certain facts about Hyuga's in the tome he had hidden away, he knew all he had left was to await Hinata's-

*Knock, Knock*

'Speak of the devil' he smugly thought, his plan almost reaching fruition. The blonde jinchuriki went to the door to address his dinner guest, opening it to reveal an extremely erotic looking Hinata Hyuga.

She wore a black knee length skirt with purple leggings, a low cut lavender top that exposed a good amount of cleavage, and a black short sleeved leather jacket. Naruto gulped not anticipating her appearance to be so provocative…

"W-wow, H-Hinata. Y-you l-look so se-…I m-mean…You look a-amazing H-Hinata-chan" he finished, attempting to regain what composure he had left, "D-Did you come all the way over here dressed like that? N-Not that t-there's anything wrong with the way you're dressed, I-I mean-"

The Hyuga heiress giggled at the stuttering blonde, 'oh the irony…' she thought, "Well Naruto-kun, I used a henge the majority of the way here. I am sorry if my appearance displeases you in any way-"

"NO! I mean, no not at all Hinata-chan. I just did not think you would go out dressed so, um, good…" the dumbfounded blonde awkwardly babbled out. 'I gotta keep my blood flowing to my top head, not my bottom one, otherwise this plan of mine won't work!' he berated himself. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan, come on in and have a seat" he announced as he welcomed the Hyuga in his home.

Hinata smiled, she like that she had such an effect on him, she knew wearing such garb would please him. She knew that she did not have to be invited in, but as far as Naruto knew, she did. The Hyuga heiress entered the domicile, as she gazed around the simple apartment. There were three rooms, one small bedroom, about a medium sized kitchen, which then emptied into the room she was standing in now- the living room which contained a small comforter, a TV and a stand with a lamp placed on it. All in all the apartment was insignificant compared to her own room, let alone her house. 'I suppose this means he isn't compensating for anything' the Hyuga vampiress devilishly thought, a slight blush arising to her cheeks.

Naruto then spoke up, "Come on in to the kitchen, I have a table set up with our meal for the night" the blonde jinchuriki then proceeded to grab the Hyuga's hand and led her into the kitchen where a table awaited them; on said table was a bowl of what looked like miso ramen on one side and on the other a glass practically filled to the brim with blood. The vampiress took a whiff from the glass as she sat down in the chair placed next to the glass, 'His blood!' she excitedly thought.

As her beloved blonde took his seat in front of her at the small table she smiled, never feeling happier than being on a date with a willing Naruto who had went to so much trouble. The blonde Casanova began to slurp down his ramen as he twirled his chopsticks through the noodles and broth, it was almost like an art form.

Hinata raised the glass to her lips as she took a sip, which then turned into a gulp as she drank down the whole glass like someone who had not took a drink of water for days. 'It tastes so delicious, even if it is a little cold… W-Wait a minute! T-There w-was s-something else in that glass!' she thought as a horrifying realization over took her, Naruto had planned this, he had laced his own blood within this glass with what was probably ground up wolf's bane.

_=The Hyuga made sure to sprout around there own type of lore for vampires, that garlic repelled them, while in truth they just did not prefer the taste or smell. They used wolf's bane as the weakness of another lore that involved werewolves, which were known as the Inuzuka's (though this was really just a myth, the only thing classifying them as such being their wild personalities, sharp canines, and slit pupils. Other than henging they could not physically become wolves, but anyway back to the story in progress). The Hyuga's utilized myth and lore so that people would not know of their true herb-like weakness, which was wolf's bane._

_=The official name for wolf's bane is Aconitum, which means, "Without struggle". It is a trademark of the Yamanaka clan, who raise such flowers for their potency in battle, and due to a deep paranoia of the supernatural. _

_=Almost always undetectable by scent if spiked into another's blood supply (that is why the Hyuga's preferred live blood), if ingested wolf's bane renders the Hyuga unconscious for at least 5 minutes, which afterward involves losing their abilities for a short amount of time._

Hinata took one last look at her 'date', betrayal written all over her face as the blonde jinchuriki simply smirked back, happy that his plan was going along so smoothly. Then all was black to the Hyuga heir.

-(10 minutes later)-

Hinata awoke from the numb sleep the wolf's bane had brought upon her…that her beloved had brought upon her… As she regain a portion of her motor functions she realized her extremities were tied individually to the four posts of what she guessed was her blonde knucklehead's bed. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" the weakened Hyuga voiced out, getting no response until she heard the light footsteps from the next room headed her way.

"I'm glad you're awake, Hinata-'hime'" Naruto unemotionally condoled as he entered the room, "I have a few questions I would really like answered. And I don't intend to let you leave until you answer all of them" the blonde spat out, he hated to be like this but she has it coming. "First off, do you have any idea how used I felt after that night!"

The lavender eyed Hyuga began to fear her once beloved ray of sunshine, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I am sorry…I only wanted to be with you and after I saw you with Sakura I kind of lost it…I just wanted your blood and love so badly, I-I could not c-control myself" she miserably cried.

He was glad this was getting somewhere, "That was all I really wanted, an apology. Now to my second question, what do you really feel for me?" he commanded.

Hinata's eyes filled with passion as she spoke, "W-What I-I f-feel for you? I-I love you Naruto-kun, you have been all I have ever wanted for so long. And not just the physical part of you! I-I have always had such a crush on the kind of person you are; you are always striving to be better than what others see you as, and you are such a kind and noble individual as well…You have such confidence in yourself, confidence I wish I had myself…I have always strived to be just like you, but also gain your love as well one day… I feel so ashamed… l-like I-I h-have ru-ruined it all w-with yo-you" Hinata was bawling by the end of her heart felt confession.

Naruto on the other hand was shocked; to know such a beautiful, sweet and strong girl wanted his love so badly and thought so much of him…He knew he could not completely say he loved Hinata the same way yet, but he sure as hell would eventually; he was sure of it.

"Y-You really think so much of me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. Hinata looked back and vigorously shook her head as she responded, "N-No Naruto-kun, I know so. In my heart I know you are the one and only person I want to be with" she spoke, the conviction in her voice strong.

A small tear escaped the blonde's eye, never knowing such love… However, he knew he had to get back at Hinata for making him feel so helpless the other night, but he would not make it all that horrible, she might even enjoy what he was about to do.

-(Lemony scene ahead)-

The Kyuubi began to influence his features for the second time that day, "I happy you love me Hinata, I cannot say I feel the say yet, but maybe I will. However, there is still the 'little' incident from the other night. I think you deserve a bit of a punishment for what you did to me without my consent" he snarled the last bit out, as he growled into her neck.

The Hyuga teen shivered as the blonde breathed down her neck, moaning as he began passionately kissing and licking down the column of her throat. "O-Oh…N-Naruto-kun…Ah…Oh please don't stop" she wantonly screamed as he moved lower starting take her jacket off as well. Once the jacket was removed he began to slowly lift up her shirt, looking into her eyes for a sign of permission. 'I don't want her to think I'm going to like I'm rapping her or anything".

At seeing the look in his eyes and what he seemed to be getting at she nodded her head, eyes shrouded with lust. The slightly possessed blonde ripped the lavender colored blouse off of her body, revealing her soft slightly toned stomach and her luscious C-cup breasts covered in an alluring black lace bra. Her cleavage nearly running over the skimpy garment.

"Heh, You're such a sexy little minx aren't you princess? Did you wear all of this just for me, or is this how you dress all the time to get a quick drink?" He aggressively questioned. Hinata panted out her reply, "N-NO, my l-love, I w-would never. N-no one h-has e-ever seen me like you are n-now. I-It's a-all f-for you my beloved". Naruto smirked at knowing how bad the Hyuga heir had it for him, he then began to kiss between the crevice of her breasts before pulling down the bra itself and attacking one of her nipples.

"Nhggahh, p-please my l-love…suck them hard…" she moaned out her eyes glazing over with pleasure. Naruto continued his assault before switching to the other breast, suckling it like a child that needed its mother's precious milk. While he did so his other hand moved down to her skirt and lifted it up unveiling her matching lace panties. The blonde lover moved a finger into her flimsy underwear, lightly tracing around her sacred hole.

Hinata was beginning to think she would die from all of the sexual tension that was building within her, especially once her blond lover stopped his ministrations. The Hyuga teen looked up with a glare that could only be matched by her fathers, to see the blonde smugly looking back at her, "W-why the h-hell did you stop? A-are you trying to kill me?" the Hyuga spat out.

Naruto simply grinned back, "Actually I think that's enough for tonight, let that be your punishment. Oh, but one more thing…" The Kyuubi jinchuriki moved up to place his head within the column of her neck, before sinking his teeth into her flesh, blackish crimson blood spilling out as bright red chakra began pouring in as she screamed out, "N-NARUTO-KUN!" unintentionally staining her panties with her cum.

As the red chakra healed the wound a red swirl pattern began to form over the bite mark, it was a marking seal. He had found it within another tome at the Uzumaki library, after leaving Tsunade and picking up the wolf's bane from the Yamanaka flower shop. The seal would mark her as his, a fitting punishment even if she would not think so. It would show his dominance over someone who had previously made a meal out of him.

Naruto at up and got off the bed, cutting the ropes that tied Hinata to his bed, "The seal I placed on you will show you and all the rest of your clan just how I dominated you this night and left you wanting more" he began, "I want you to know I do care for you Hinata, a-and I would not mind another date with you…I-I mean a real date, I hope you understand why I did what I did tonight"

Hinata was on the edge of passing out before saying, "I-I-I d-do N-Naruto-kun, I-I hope we can do this again s-sometime…my love…" she passed out with a smile gracing her features.

Hours later Hinata awoke to find herself under the covers of her own bed, reaching up to feel the mark that was bared on her neck, as waves of pleasure coursed through her, knowing all that had conspired was true and not some dream. 'Naruto-kun must have taken me home after I passed out' she thought.

She sensed another presence as she looked up to find her father, arms crossed, leaned back against her door a slight scowl on his face as he disapprovingly stared at the seal on his daughter's neck, before speaking,

"Well. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

_**And that is it for chapter 8, I'm hoping it was good for you, I even made it longer than any of my previous chapters. Next time the council will intervene to an extent, but will it actually be a good thing in this story? You will have to stay tuned to find out! Till next time, SKYUNIH.**_

_**Next Time: From Here on Out…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. He has made of a great series of Naruto, but if he does not have him end up with Hinata or at least have some sort of good closure with her, I'm going to burn all of my Naruto manga. **_

**Agitosgirl- Glad you thought so, and don't worry I think you will like the results. **

**Dis Lexic- Eh I don't know I kind of introduced the reason earlier that it was because of the Uzumaki's having such extraordinary life spans. Another reason was because of the Uzumaki's blood being the first taste the Hyuga's got of true blood lust in this story. It was like chapter 3 I think. But I will think about adding in something like that, I appreciate your opinion. **

**Ayrmed- Thanks glad you thought so, ugh I can't help it I got ADD if I write anything longer I lose focus lol. Hmm, maybe, maybe not?**

**Paladin3030- Dang I completely forgot about that, good point. Though I believe the Hyuga's have learned to restrain themselves for the most part, and there is the big rule of only going after criminals or outsiders of the village I spoke about in an earlier chapter. Naruto being an exception due to Hinata's deal with the Hokage. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!**

**Shadow Vortex632- Glad you think so! And oh ok, yeah I thought about doing something like that but it seemed to be kind of wimpy of Naruto, so no need to worry. I'll try my best to!**

**YungHime- Hmm yes I suppose so! Lol. They are almost forreal, so very close! You will have to wait and see…So now I guess lol.**

**Kedo- Correct on the old dust bags! Not really wanting to introduce them individually or anything, but they have given Hiashi 'orders to follow' to which he has willingly agreed to go along with. So they are still not the nicest people, but perhaps they have an 'order' that will benefit both Naruto and Hinata? **

**JOHNXgambit- Yes I know, I just thought it may be too predictable for it to be garlic that affects them your theory helped me think of adding something different. Thanks!**

**Unknown- Oh heh thanks, but do not worry there will be steamier scenes ahead! *cue nosebleed*. Now to the point about Cannon—I know exactly what you mean, I really want to skip over some things, add some cannon maybe, but I really do NOT want to go through: Kakashi's bell test mark 2, Save Gaara arc, Sasuke retrieval arc mark 2 (unless you count the stupid filler, well the filler was not too bad I guess), though I might consider the Hidan/Kakuzu arc, maybe skip over pain arc idk. I won't entirely leave out the Cannon, but I might not go over in detail about it, so you are in luck my friend! As for Sasuke, I might include him but in a less complicated way if I do. I am hoping to get past the War arc before the end of the story, but won't have 20 something chapter describing some of the cannon arcs. Sorry for the rant, thanks so much for your review!**

**Chapter 9~**_**From Here On Out**_

(9:30 A.M.)

Hinata was now seated in front of her father within the confines of his study, the latter deciding it was best to discuss the new turn of events in a more official manner. The Hyuga clan Head began to rub his temples in an attempt to soothe the already fast approaching migraine that had come about because of the little fiasco that ensued after Hinata was returned home the night before.

(Last Night)

In all honesty it would not have been a huge clan matter if the Hyuga Head had gotten to her first, but luck was not on his side that night. One of the Hyuga elders was passing by the main gate that night after catching a glimpse of something with his **Byakugan**, and there she was…

Laid ever so delicately next to one of the pillars that comprised the gate was the Hyuga heir, dressed in a black skirt and purple leggings with an orange jacket zipped up all the way to the top. However to make the matter tremendously worse, he noticed what was 'inscribed' on the heir's neck. It was a Marking Seal, he would know it anywhere as the Hyuga had their own version of it in order to keep their spouses in line. From the pattern he knew it must have been from the only Uzumaki in the Village, which infuriated him…

For the Heir of their renowned clan to be marked in such a way…Enraged the Elder was about to slap the Heir in order to wake her and lecture her about making the clan look weak, especially by someone from a clan that was once their primary food source. However what stopped him was a huge wave of killing intent coming from the trees just outside the gate, as bright red slitted eyes glared straight at him, daring him to lay an offending finger on the Hyuga girl.

The Elder withdrew his hand knowing it would cost his life to anger the Kyuubi even if it was tied to an Uzumaki. He chose to instead summon a Branch member giving him instructions to take the Hyuga heir inside to her room. A meeting of the Hyuga Head and Council of Elders was held immediately afterward.

(Current Time)

Hiashi ceased his musings deciding to finally turn his attention to his Daughter and the task at hand. The Hyuga Head steeled his eyes "So like I said before, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked again.

Hinata was already sweating, worried at where this conversation would go, "U-Um the good news?" she nervously chose. Her father nodded and began, "The good news is the council and I have decided to allow you and Uzumaki-san to be together" he stated, ending the good news.

To say Hinata was ecstatic would have been an understatement, she beamed at her father who simply stared back, knowing what her reaction would be to the good news. Hinata's joyous expression soon fell, "Then what about the bad news Tou-san?" what could possibly be- 'No, they cannot possibly mean the **Caged Bird Seal**!' a horrified expression soon overtook her.

Hiashi shook his head, "Do not worry Daughter, they have no intention of branding you with the **Caged Bird Seal**, nor do I" he responded knowing from her expression what was going on in her head, "They want you and Uzumaki-san to…undergo the **Blood Staining Betrothal Ritual**, within the next week" he ended with a slight scowl.

The Hyuga heir gasped after hearing what the bad news really was, the **Blood Staining Betrothal Ritual** of the Hyuga clan was meant to display dominance over an outsider to the clan, they usually waited a few more years to do such a thing but she supposed the seal on her neck was the reason behind accelerating the ritual. The ritual was mainly used in order to ensure the Hyuga had the dominant genes when coupling began, and the lengths they would go to was all summed up in the Blood Staining Ritual.

Hinata gulped at the thought of what she would have to do to Naruto, she was not fond of the idea but she could not shake the carnal side of her that wanted the ritual to take place more than anything. Hiashi's offspring merely nodded coming to terms of what was to come, knowing that even if she was against the ritual it would take place anyway. The only problem now was how Naruto would react to it, considering the fact they just started dating, 'if that is what you call it' yesterday. The Heir supposed she might as well go find the blonde and inform him of his fate that would soon be tied to the Hyuga clan.

(With Naruto 9:30 A.M.)

Naruto woke up to sunshine as a smile overtook his features, 'Last night felt so right' he loved the sight of the Hyuga heir's body even if he had only saw her top half, and finally 'relieving' himself after dropping her off at the compound (though not before she was safely taken inside) at the thought of how submissive he had made her was amazing. He had finally gotten his vengeance on the Hyuga heir for making him feel so helpless, but now all he could think about was how beautiful she was and how kind she had been to him in the past, 'Maybe I do-'

He stopped mid thought shaking his head and beginning to get ready for the day, luckily he had a spare jacket since he had given Hinata the one he had on to cover her modesty. Once he was finally ready he was out the door, mind dead set on training; after all, if he wasn't in peak condition how would he match up to Kakashi-senpai?

After reaching the training ground the whisker-marked shinobi began summoned a single **Kage-Bunshin **with a considerable amount of chakra in order to make it durable and a more effective training dummy. The two began to combat each other in hand to hand **Taijutsu** throwing punch after punch as the other would block and counter. This continued till they began to progress into **Ninjutsu **by summoning two additional **Bunshins **to form the **Rasengan **for both combatants before dispersing**.**

The two then charged forward ready to impact the other with the spiraling sphere.After the original Bunshin miscalculated the trajectory of his technique Naruto ducked under and slammed the spiraling sphere he had created into the **Bunshin's **chest. In the split second the technique made contact the unpredictable blonde grabbed onto the arm he was using to contain the sphere of chakra and pumped a more intense amount of chakra within the sphere.

The **Rasengan **began to expand twice its' size due to the amount of chakra filling within it, as the **Bunshin's **feet began to skid backward, 'Ok let's see how this works out, **Rasengan: Detonation!**' he announced aloud in his mind as the hand holding his arm turned his middle and index finger up to form a hand sign. The sphere instantly released all the pent up chakra in one satisfying burst of pressure, sending the **Bunshin **flying before it dispersed when impacting the ground with enough force to form a crater underneath where it once laid. The only problem was that the original Naruto was sent flying as well, only not quite as violently.

Once he regained his breath the blonde shinobi looked the spot he utilized the technique at, seeing a crater about 20 feet in diameter, twice the size the **Bunshin's **impact made. 'Well, I'm still breathing. Even if the technique flung me about 20 feet back it did more than enough damage to the **Bunshin**, so it can't be all that bad of a technique, even with the recoil' he thought, deciding to add the **Ninjutsu **to his repertoire.

Little did he know he had an audience, "Well I have to say, that was quite impressive for a one hit wonder **Ninjutsu, **tell me is this all you have accomplished since journey with Jiraiya-sama?" came the ever stoic voice of one Neji Hyuga. The blonde turned to face the arrogant Hyuga with an annoyed look upon his face, "Maybe you should come over here and find out" he threatened.

Neji looked back just as annoyed, "As much as I would love to have a little rematch with you, it simply would not be fair as you have already used up all your resources" he superiorly countered. Naruto decided to drop the argument, even if he wanted to know just what Neji had been smoking to think he had used up all his 'resources'. "Whatever, just what do you want anyway can't you see I'm busy training?" the blonde frustratingly asked.

"I have come on behalf of Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama, they have requested your presence at the Hyuga compound" the Hyuga prodigy robotically responded. At this Naruto began to sweat, 'oh man, I forgot about Hinata's Dad…He's probably going to kill me for marking his precious daughter with that seal...I gotta get out of here' the blonde thought as he began to slowly get up and leave, surely he could outrun the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji could see where this was going, "Just so you know, Hiashi-sama told me I could use excessive force if you were to decline his invitation" veins popped out on the Hyuga's head as his **Byakugan **activated and formed a fighting stance. The jinchuriki laughed out nervously, "N-No, w-why would I decline such a humbling offer? You must be training yourself t-too hard Neji!" he said as he reluctantly began to follow the prodigy to the Hyuga compound together, Naruto simply deciding to get this over with as soon as possible.

(12:00 P.M.)-Hyuga Compound

Naruto was now seated in the room he could only assume was Hiashi-sama's personal meditation room, the Hyuga head sat in front of him as Hinata sat to his left her head turned down the second he entered the room Neji directed him to, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Naruto was the first to break the silence that had engulfed the room, "So…um…You wanted to see me for something? Neji wasn't that chatty on the way over hear about it, ya know…" he spoke feeling more and more awkward as the Head of the Hyuga glared him down.

"The reason I have requested this meeting is due to the…wretched…mark…You left on my Daughters neck last night. It has caused such an uproar within our clan, but we have reached a decision-" Hiashi was then cut off by the blonde knucklehead, "Now wait just a minute! She attacked me first!" Naruto shouted out in an attempt to save himself to whatever decision the cursed clan had come to. The Clan leader glared even further (if it were possible) at the Blonde in front of him, "Insolent brat! You should count yourself lucky we did not choose to have your body skewered across Konoha! No one dare mark a Hyuga heir in such a manner!" the Hyuga head spat out, "You have my condolences for her drinking you without your consent, but that is all. I know you must know something of the blood feud between the two of our clans, even if you are one of the last Uzumaki's." Hiashi was beginning to lose his patience due to the Blonde's obliviousness, he supposed his Daughter's diary was correct at pointing this flaw in his character out.

Naruto shut his mouth deciding to hear what the old man had to say, 'Just get on with it already'. Hiashi, happy now seeing the Blonde shut his loud trap, began to speak once again, "Our clan has decided you and Hinata will remain together, betrothed until you marry, however the two of you will undergo a specific ritual in order to officially 'tie your bonds' and produce an heir to ensure your loyalty to our clan."

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement… He was betrothed to her now? They haven't even really started dating yet, and now they're talking about having children as well? This was all happening to fast for his taste, "I am not just going sit here and be ordered who I will marry and have kids with without having some sort of choice in the matter!" he shouted out, nearly breaking Hinata's heart in to as her eyes widened, Naruto saw this and decided to lessen the blow, "Look Hinata-chan, I know I feel something for you, but you can't just expect me to just agree to your fathers little proposal without getting to know you better first…Thanks for the talk gramps, but I gotta get going" he said then proceeding to leave.

Hinata was still a little hurt but was willing to wait for her Naru-, "No" she was cut off at the sound of her father's voice, filled with rage, "No…A week is too long to give that little brat…I was going to give him just a bit longer of freedom, maybe even hear him out at for some more time…But no one disrespects me like that…and after the mark he placed upon you…No-

-It will begin tonight!"

_**And there you have it, sorry if it seems a little boring I just want to wait for another chapter before I add more into the story. I am also sorry if you think I had Hiashi overreact a bit, but I thought that would keep his tyrannical character a lot of fanfics have him have. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the next one will hopefully be pretty intense…Till next time, SKYUNIH…**_

_**Next Time: The Ties That Bind…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm a little pissed after last chapter…**_

***BTW changed my username a bit.**

**Agitosgirl- You'll just have to wait to find out…Ok waiting's OVER! I know how you feel, cause it's exactly how I am awaiting the next chapters of your stories! And I have to admit your story **_**Hero's Quest **_**did give me the idea of having Hiashi attempt to force an heir out of Naruto, but in a way so he could tie him to the Hyuga clan in a form of dominance. I am glad you enjoy the story so much! Thanks!**

**Ayrmed- So…Was it the right circumstance!? Lol. Thanks for the tid-bit!**

**Kedo- Ok good, I was worrying if I may have went the wrong way with it, thanks for the back up! You are correct my friend, the Kyuubi will definitely step in during…You'll have to read to find out! **

**YungHime- Oh yeah! Just you wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Thanks! Uh, what do you mean replacing and moving chapters? Now I'M CONFUSED! But yeah. Thanks, I know what story you're talking about, I had read it once before I had an account on here, I'm currently reading it again, but I promise I did not try to make it similar on purpose.**

**-Yeah I decided to make Naruto very in-character in chapter 10. After all Kishimoto often makes him so oblivious and rude especially to Hinata (referring to a certain chapter or chapters in the manga), do not really like it but I figured it might be a good plot device for this story like other stories on here.**

**-The ritual will have somewhat of a strong effect on genes of any heir conceived, however the Kyuubi will enhance Naruto's genes with his chakra and his Uzumaki genes are pretty strong anyways so you could be right! And also Naruto will be the first Uzumaki to breed with a Hyuga. You will see the ritual is very…interesting…but Naruto's genes will not be down for the count!**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Yes I know! Glad you thought the lemon was good, there is better stuff to come! And don't worry, it will most definitely end well for them I promise!**

**Alex- Always thought that name was cool btw. Yeah I know, but so far Tsunade has no clue about the blood staining ritual taking place and if/when she does find out the Hyuga are trying to control Naruto or tie him to the clan completely without him having any freedom she will definitely step in. Thanks for the review.**

**Unknown- Gah I'm sorry about your beardless situation! Yeah I know though at least I did not go down the path of having them simply wanting to kill Naruto, not that it's a bad idea just a bit overused too sometimes. Was a little confused about the loophole thing, sorry. As for the any arcs I would create, I have thought about it and I like your idea about vampire hunters, though I am not sure if I will go down that path. I have thought about having Hidan hold a deep hatred for the Hyuga- since Hidan drinks blood (in a way) he will be a form of 'vampire' but will hate the Hyuga because they are 'gluttons' while he is more religious about the way he ingests blood, what with Jashin and everything. And you know go into stuff like that, but I am still not sure where I will go with this story yet. Thanks for the review again though!**

**Chapter 10~****The Ties That Bind**

Hinata stared in shock at the words that had just left her father's mouth, "T-Tonight Tou-san? Y-You cannot be serious!" she shouted in exasperation, "S-Sure N-Naruto-kun was not that understanding, but-"

Hiashi once again cut her off before she was able to defend her blonde 'lover', "Daughter. You will go upstairs to your room. You will await me until I have readied all of the resources necessary for tonight. And then, once he arrives, you will…Stain…His very blood. Understood?" his voice came out in a calm rage, daring the girl to question him.

Hinata swallowed heavily and nodded making her way to her room. Even if she did not agree with what was about to befall her Naruto-kun, she knew better than to question her father when he was like this. And she had to admit, having Naruto bonded to her forever did fill her with such euphoria…

(With Naruto)

After leaving the Hyuga compound in such a rush Naruto was finally able to contemplate what all had happened. 'Oh man, I was such a dick…to Hinata I mean…Even if everything Hiashi said was a bit sudden and demanding, I didn't have to respond so violently in front of her' the once huffing enraged face that had previously overtaken the blonde's persona was now replaced with a solemn guilty looking expression.

~** "You know kit…I am as against such a ritual happening as you are, but you have to admit…Getting to be with such a sexy little minx does not sound like such a bad idea. Hey, you could even let me take over and have a shot at her like you almost did last time" **the Fox persuaded.

He was now in front of the cell that housed the Bijuu sealed within him. Naruto glared at the beast, "No way in hell am I letting that happen, you fucking Fox" he spat out. "I just need to think things over for a little bit. Alone…See ya" the blonde spoke before fading away from the Fox's sight.

"**DON'T YOU DARE SHUT ME OUT? I'M NOT FINISHED!" **The Kyuubi snarled before losing contact with the blonde completely, **'You little fu-'~**

Naruto finished adjusting his seal, it was a trick Ero-sennin had taught him in order to keep the Kyuubi from influencing him- granted this also meant his healing factor was gone until he set it back, something he found out the hard way when he first managed to do it.

Of course to teach him such a move Jiraiya himself had to sneak up on Naruto and use it on him personally. Which was like getting the air knocked out of you the split instance the Sennin slammed his palm into his stomach to tweak the seal a bit.

Ero-sennin said it was to keep the Kyuubi from catching on to it fully, which of course wasn't long after the Kyuubi figured out what was really going on anyways. After realizing shutting the Kyuubi out could have disastrous consequences, Jiraiya informed his pupil to only use it under the circumstance that the Kyuubi was trying to break free and then only if it was really needed.

This felt like a good chance to shut the beast out for a while though, he thought as he proceed back to his house to rest from his training session and think about what to do about the Hyuga's proposal.

(7:30 P.M.)

Naruto had been mulling over what to do as he got back from Ichiraku's after stuffing his face with seven bowls of ramen. The Fox was still being shut out as he did not want to deal with it right now, he had finally come to a decision as he headed back out the door of his apartment.

He was headed to the Hyuga compound, just about a yard from reaching it, ignoring how eerily quiet it was. 'Ok, I'll just go over and ask to speak with Hiashi and apologize for how I acted. I mean, he has to understand what I was going through. He can't just expect me to roll over and take tha-'

the blonde was cut off from his thoughts as he felt two fingers jabbed into his back as the other pair pinched a nerve on his neck, he was about to retaliate before he felt his body numb and a slight sting in his neck, 'W-wait, is that a senbon?' he thought looking out of the corner of his eye to confirm his suspicion seeing the metal weapon sticking halfway into his neck, before losing consciousness completely.

(9:00 P.M.)

"Ugh, W-Where am I?" he voiced out feeling groggy and numb. He slowly assessed the dark room, the only lighting being a few carefully placed candles hanging from the sealing, he knew it must have been the Hyuga who abducted him as the room was 'painted' eerily similar to the one he was contained in before. He knew it wasn't the same one, but he knew it must have belonged to the Hyuga as well. A feeling of vulnerability soon washed over him…

'W-Wait, am I NAKED?!' he frantically began to look down at his body, slightly (but only slightly) relieved to see he still had his boxers on, 'what in the hell had happened?!' He started to get up, struggling to get his bearings, wanting leave his nightmare room for good.

He soon figured out his appendages were chained to parallel pillars about 10 feet from each side, one to his right the other to his left. 'Damn it, I just had to shut the Kyuubi out, just when I need the damn fox!' he frustratingly thought. He reached for his seal his hand an inch away before hearing the door in front of him slightly creak open.

What entered the room bewitched him instantly…

It looked like an angel… It was a woman covered in nothing but a long white translucent gown that trailed slightly behind her, shrouded in a white veil as she seemed to float over to him. He soon noticed the darkish blue hair that trailed behind her, "H-Hinata-chan?!" he nearly cried out.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun" she spoke with only a slight stutter in her speech, "I told Tou-san that we did not need to enact this ritual so soon, but even I cannot rid the carnal desires I hold for you in completing this sacred ritual. So I ended up agreeing with him…" the Hyuga heir softly spoke.

"You see" she announced as her hands spread out indicating the whole room, "This room has been used only by the Heirs of the Hyuga clan in order to try and purify the blood of our spouses and conceive our children in" she spoke, "as a matter of fact…I was conceived in this very room" she enlightened the blonde before her.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was starting to get creeped out now, as he looked down to see the blood that stained the floor itself. He looked up in horror as Hinata now towered over his kneeling form, as he fell back against the wall behind him the chains clanking together in the process. 'Just what has happened to her? I thought she had stopped acting so predatorily around me…'

The beautiful Hyuga looked into his eyes as she knelt down and crawled over top of his chained form, "I can see from you face you were not expecting me to act in such a way again, especially after the other night when you marked me…but in order to successfully complete this ritual I had to ingest a special elixir unique to my clan called, 'Nikuyoku Chi'…though, perhaps I have said too much already…" her eyes gained a hooded look as her fangs slipped out from underneath her lips, a seductive smirk overtaking her features.

The Hyuga heir threw the veil away from her face as she leaned in to kiss her beloved. Naruto attempted to push the lovely girl away unable to as the chains tightened seemingly to her will. "W-Wait Hina-Mmph!" he was silenced roughly as the heir's lips slammed into his own, her tongue shoving itself in his mouth.

The blonde jinchuriki felt waves of pleasure wash over him as he slowly forgot why he was trying to escape in the first place as she dominated him. After about 5 minutes she pulled back leaving Naruto panting, eyes glazed over in lust as well as her own.

Naruto's looked up at the Hyuga that once previously had him subdued to find her fiddling with the gown that covered her nude form. "This is all for you…My love…" she said before removing the gown completely.

The blonde's mouth dropped at seeing her in all her natural beauty, she was perfect...Before he had only saw her breasts and stomach- which were absolutely perfect as well, but now after seeing everything in such an erotic/horrifying lighting…

His eyes traveled up her body from her legs, which were shaped so beautifully before reaching her wonderful child bearing hips that curved in such an erotic way…He looked to her crotch which had only a few bluish hairs atop her pelvic area and slightly surrounding her vagina itself, as her juices leaked out of her lower lips down her legs…Her stomach fit and her breasts just as round and plump as he remembered them, as the slightly bounced with every move she made.

As Naruto gaped in awe at the perfect beauty before him, he did not see the kunai she pulled out of her now disrobed gown. "Now we begin, Naruto-kun" she spoke as her body instantly pinned his own to the wall, the chains further spreading his arms and legs apart.

The blonde beneath her was startled at the speed she used as she pounced on him before sinking her teeth into his neck, unable to react but could do nothing even if he wanted to as the chains tightened.

"HINaaa…Oh…Ah, Hina-hime…" he shouted out before moaning, pleasure once again filled his veins as the blood that pumped so preciously throughout his body was slowly drained away.

He slowly felt his mind start to fade away, numbed by the vampiress's pheromones that left him begging for more…for her to drain him dry…As gush after gush of blood poured down her throat the Hyuga heir knew she would have to do so in order to successfully complete the ritual.

-(35 minutes later)-

The almost lifeless body beneath the Hyuga was slowly starting to slip from this world into the next, making no struggle of it either. She knew it was time now, her mouth leaving his neck as he barely could protest her stopping.

She took the kunai she had previously removed from her disrobed gown and made a small incision on her own neck- the opposite side the seal Naruto had previously branded on her neck was; a blackish red blood leaking out. She grabbed the blonde's head and raised up to her now wounded neck, as it slightly sprinkled blood onto his tongue.

Naruto could not register why but as she placed his head upon her neck, tasting the blood she was so graciously giving him, he began to suckle the wound for more of her delicious crimson nectar.

The Hyuga girl knew from what her father told her, the elixir she would drink for the ritual would give her blood an irresistible taste, which no man (in her situation) could deny.

After about 10 minutes Naruto began to furiously suck on the neck in front of him, his strength beginning to return. The blood slid over his tongue caressing his taste buds in the most delicious of ways, as it poured down his throat.

The Hyuga heir then removed herself from the blonde's lips, as he almost cursed the ground she walked on for doing so. She made a handsign to which the shackles binding the blonde jinchuriki's wrists and ankles unlocked, falling to the ground. Naruto panted as he regained his motor functions, the loss of blood earlier still taking its toll, his mind starting to settle from its pleasure numbed state, 'J-Just what was she trying to do to me?' he thought, before looking to the aforementioned female, a small smirk playing on her lips.

'Did she think this was funny? Just toying around with me? I thought she learned her lesson last time…' he angrily thought, his hand reaching his stomach as he adjusted the seal- giving way to the Kyuubi's influence upon him so he could show her to mess around with him in such a way.

~ **"Hmm, so you finally choose to set me loose huh- Wait… What is this feeling…" **the beast spoke, feeling somewhat ominous about what Naruto had undergone in his absence of contact. "Can it Fox, just give me enough chakra to show miss vampire here who wears the pants in this relationship" the blonde spat out.

"**Well if I were to do that, would it not be me who wore the 'pants'? Heh, Heh, Heh…" **the Kyuubi cackled out only to be countered by its jailor, "No. Cause I'm the one controlling you" he viciously replied, adjusting his seal in a form Jiraiya had taught him to use recently; which gained him access to a certain amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, while simultaneously subduing the beast for a short period of time. The Kyuubi could feel its power slightly drain away; the beast's eyes became feral, **"GRRR, FOR NOW!" **the Fox growled out as red chakra began to slightly consume Naruto, **"Just you wait, I'll have my turn with the vixen soon enough…" ~**

Naruto's pupils slitted as his eyes became red as blood itself, his canines enlarging to an extent as he walked threateningly over to the young teen in front of him. Hinata on the other hand was only slightly surprised of the Kyuubi's influence in the ritual, knowing the room would drain chakra to an extent, and that whatever trick Naruto pulled was just due to somehow sealing off the Kyuubi's chakra before he was placed into the room, but it mattered little…All that was left now was the consummation of their bodies.

**-(Lemon Ahead)-**

The Hyuga teen made her way over to the man, meeting him halfway, attempting to hug his neck delicately with her arms. This, however, was futile as Naruto grabbed her wrists and held them out in front of her, staring her down. He could not lie, he was still mad at this happening again, but her body…it just seemed to call out to him, but he wouldn't just let her off the hook that easily, at least he hoped he wouldn't... "What are you doing to me? Why do you frustrate me so, Hinata?" he asked, with an almost seductive growl in his voice.

"How do I frustrate you? By doing something like this?" she asked back, pushing her naked breasts upon his bare chest. The feel of the squishing against his firm chest was beginning to be too much, "Yes…Just what do you expect me to do when you do that?!" He growled out, truly not know how to handle the situation anymore.

Hinata's reply was simple, "Fuck me" she purred out as Naruto lost whatever self-control he had previously, fervently pressing both of their blood coated lips together, their tongues darting into each other's mouths, as they relished in the taste. Their make out session continued for about 10 minutes before they pulled apart as Hinata led her blonde lover over to her discarded gown; Naruto willingly following her, his mind in a fog of lust.

The gown was spread across the concrete like foundation of the room, creating a slight cushion to the otherwise cold hard ground beneath them. As the Hyuga vampiress laid down she spread her legs slightly, beckoning the blonde jinchuriki to move into the space and begin their consummation. Naruto dropped to his knees once his feet set foot on the soft gown where the Hyuga beauty lay, unable to rationally think. He lustfully stared at her before dropping his boxers down, his member springing up from its once confined prison.

Hinata looked upon the pulsating flesh for the first time that night as it pointed straight at her opening. It was so large and rigid…she could not wait for it to fill her completely…

Naruto positioned himself, his 'head' poking through the wet hole that was her womanly flower. He looked into her eyes for a sign of permission, the girl nodded saying, "Do it" in a seductive but demanding tone. Without anything holding him back he shoved his large phallus into the Hyuga heir's awaiting flower…

Unable to control himself he continued to pump in and out of the lavender eyed princess, even despite her showing signs of discomfort. The Hyuga girl however knew that in his current state he was probably not in the right mind to show compassion towards her first time, but what was left of the elixir running through her veins dulled the pain considerably, only enhancing the erotic pleasure she was feeling as he rubbed vigorously within her tight slick canal.

The blonde jinchuriki roughly grabbed the heir's breasts, squeezing them while his head nestled in her neck biting down into the seal mark he placed upon her previously, his hips never stopping as he plummeted into her sweet depths. His mind was drawing a blank to anything that did not involve having sex with the Hyuga heir, though deep down he knew he should take his time the part in control now was telling him to hurry up and finish.

The blue haired vampiress kept her mouth open as she released moan after moan, her legs wrapping themselves around the blonde's constantly moving hips as her hands grabbed his shoulders and held on for dear life. What pain she felt was long gone now, sweet pleasure flowing through her as the blonde's thick shaft filled her up in the most delicious of ways…

After about an hour their climaxes were catching up with them, the sweet tension begging to be released. As Naruto felt himself about to cum undone a small portion of this rational mind decided now was its chance to have a little head way. 'W…wait…If I release inside of her, she'll get pregnant…especially if that elixir she was talking about earlier has anything to do about it…That's just what she wants! Her and her father! There is no way I'm just going to let them have their way after all this, so they can just dominate me or whatever! Not to mention I'm a little too young to be father anyway! I…I gotta pull out…come on willpower…' he thought as he struggled to find a point to pull out.

Right on the edge of the end he gathered up all the willpower he had and started to pull out; however, the girl beneath him saw it coming a mile away. The second he began to contemplate pulling out his steady rhythm slowed to an extent, she knew this would happen, but she had a contingency plan if it were to occur…

As Naruto used his strength to pull out and bust out of them grip the Hyuga girls legs had him in, Hinata sunk her teeth into his neck. The blonde felt all of his strength leave him as he came almost violently into the beautiful vampiress's womb as her legs pushed him in as much as she could.

"Hi-Na-Ta!" he moaned every syllable of her name as he came, the Hyuga Heir doing the same to his as she reached her climax as well, moaning uncontrollably. Spurt after spurt left the tip of his member feeling him with nothing but euphoria and slight regret. Hinata smiled as he unloaded himself within her as her own orgasm milked him of every last drop of his seed. There was really no doubt in either of their minds.

She was without a doubt going to be pregnant…

_**There, finally finished chapter 10, I hope you all enjoyed it as well as the lemon. For those of you who want to know 'Nikuyoku Chi' means 'Carnal blood' (at least I hope that translator did it right). So now Hinata is quite possibly pregnant and Naruto the inexperienced father. To go ahead and spell out some things - due to Naruto being practically drained dry and drinking Hinata's elixir induced blood, he will be having some new 'experiences' in the next few chapters, which I know some of you will be able to guess what these changes are. And I guess that is all for now…**_

_**Till Next Time, SKYUNIH**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**_

**Ayrmed- Thanks I appreciate your review!**

**Dis Lexic- Uh sure go right ahead!**

**Agitosgirl- Glad you thought so, and you are a very excellent writer. Sorry to have rushed you at all, take your time on your genius stories! Glad you enjoyed the lemon, and it will take some time but Naruto will come around. What Naruto experiences will be pretty intense.**

**Tormund- Thanks for your criticism, though this is not a rape fic nor was Naruto 'drugged' and forced to have sex with Hinata. His sex with Hinata was completely consensual (granted he did not want to cum inside of her, but other than that he wanted it all in the heat of the moment). I did not clarify things well, so this update should fix things (hopefully). I love your passion, but I would greatly appreciate you tone down the language.**

**Ileveria- I am sorry this chapter disappointed you, I will try better this next one. As for Hinata not displaying how much she loved him in this chapter nor giving him any options, the elixir Hinata drank beforehand unleased her more primal vampiric side to an extent, so she was only interested in the ritual at that point. And though Naruto's sex with her was consensual, he will not know how to face her after this for a short time, but she will go to great lengths to show him how truly sorry she is. Also, not everything is as it seems…**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Thank you for the compliment. Hmm it could very well be!**

**Kedo- Thank you! Finally someone sees a little where I am going with this. That is correct, Tsunade will step in next chapter to prevent the Hyuga from using Naruto so much and reprimand them for it. You also got your second theory right, Naruto did enjoy having sex with Hinata (in the heat of the moment), but afterwards he will not be too pleased for giving into her like that. Hmm, you could very well be right, but for them to find out it would take the child to age 14 years before any of the vampire genetics showed up, that probably won't be introduced until the end though.**

**YungHime- Yeah lol, but this will be the last time (at least from what I have got so far) that the Hyuga will pull any stunts like they have been in this first part of the story. Thanks, I'll try not to from now on, sorry bout that!**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Thanks, but unfortunately the Kyuubi might not get the chance or rather will learn to respect Naruto enough to not try such a thing later in the story. Yeah, but there is also the fact that *spoiler theory* that she might use a technique similar to Chiyo in order to restore his life at the cost of her own (since the chapter was called, No matter the cost), though that still has an unlikely chance of happening too. Ugh I just want NaruHina closure…**

**Whateverdontcare- PM'd you, glad we worked things out and here is the clarification chapter.**

_**UPDATE: Clarification**_

**Ok so this is but a mere update chapter, so I can clarify some things and go into a bit of detail as to where the story is heading.**

**I have had a few people upset over Naruto seeming to be dominated by Hinata and it looking like rape: I did not want the last chapter to seem like rape, though I suppose I should have been clearer on some things:**

**The 'Elixir' Hinata drank before Naruto arrived only enhanced her primal urges, it did nothing to make her drugged. However there is a story behind how Hiashi 'convinced' Hinata to agree with him- and by this I mean having Naruto chained up to engage in the ceremony without any consent from him. Also the Elixir's effect on her blood did not 'drug' Naruto, it just made it easier to get him to drink her blood. **

**Hinata was not in 'complete' control of her actions, if she was she would have been a little more compassionate towards Naruto. Naruto however was, but he was extremely weak from being ambushed earlier, and being drained dry. The main reason he gave into having sex with Hinata was due to sexual frustration from things like the make out session and seeing the Hyuga heir nude.**

_**Ok now onto the details of what to expect now in the story:**_

We will return to the story in the form of a short time skip, summarizing the events of what happened immediately after last chapter, and the events leading up to the current time. Don't kill me but I will be skipping over the "Save Gaara arc" and the "Sasuke reunion arc" (however will not completely disregard them) during this time skip. The time we return at will be around the Kakuzu/Hidan arc, of which there will be a custom arc made involving the Kakuzu/Hidan- so the events will be way different than what happened in the manga (not saying that it wasn't awesome in the manga though).

Naruto will have spent the time skip away from Hinata, however they will slowly start their relationship back up next chapter after the time skip. You will see Naruto will have certain trust issues with Hinata and the Hyuga in general, as thus far all they have done is pull him around like a puppet. Hinata will give Naruto his space during the time skip, but will do almost anything to get him back. From now on when the story has a lemon, it will be completely consensual in order to strengthen Naruto and Hinata's relationship.

You will start to see a more kind and compassionate Hinata in comparison to the manga (though not as much stuttering), in contrast to her vampiric attitude in earlier chapters. You have to know that she feels awful about toying with Naruto and wants nothing but to have his unconditional love, so this is the reason for her change in personality.

Also Hiashi is behind Naruto getting kidnapped in last chapter. As in he was the one who struck him in the back, while Neji hit him with the senbon throwing it from a sniper like distance.

As for Naruto seeming too weak, this is due to him being unprepared to deal with vampires at the time and due to him still not knowing how to handle Hinata. As the chapters go on you will see him getting stronger and more prepared to deal with the issues vampires deal out.

Another thing is Naruto will come back slightly changed not just mentally, but he also has been effected by 'something' physically in last chapter that will affect him within the time skip and after.

Well that is about it for now, just a small update and clearing a few things up. I will try my best to have next chapter out by the end of next week or earlier if I have the time.

_**Next Time:**___**Chapter 11****~Given the Choices**


	13. Chapter 13

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Tormound- Thank you I really appreciate it.**

**Shadow Vortex- Uh…I updated less than a week ago though…But I am glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**YungHime- Hmm ok! Yeah but they'll get what's coming on into the story now.**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Yeah but if she was out of chakra she would be dead. I'll admit she probably does not know the technique, but it was just a theory. However if she did she could still use it. Remember Granny Chiyo was old as heck anyway, was slightly poisoned I believe, and had just been through an intense battle. She also borrowed some chakra from Naruto to revive Gaara so the same could be slightly said of Gaara giving some chakra to Sakura to do so. But yeah she probably does not know the technique, it'd be cool if she did though. *spoiler* about last chapter: Yeah Minato incidentally transferred his half of the Kyuubi to black Zetsu. So I have no idea how things are going to turn out now. Though a major way of stopping Madara has arisen due to him coughing up the Amber sealing pot. Thanks for the review!**

**Unknown- Ah congratulations! Yeah I just didn't clarify the chapter too well, though I can understand it seeming so. Glad you enjoyed the chapter (10), also glad you enjoyed the Hidan/Kakuzu idea; I was thinking about just adding in tidbits of information on how Hidan/jashinists was related to the Hyuga clan distantly, one of the main things they split up was due to them believing the Hyuga main branch were gluttons. You seem to be on a similar flow that I am on! –Oh its ok I understand your reasons, I did not clarify too well. Well I can say for one thing that Hinata has some explaining to do the next chapter and that you are right on the money about the Hyuga. Though there will not be any pranks involved as payback, sorry!**

**Guest- I am hoping you do, and I am also glad you enjoyed the clarification chapter I was informed it was really needed and I appreciate the reviewers help. Thanks for your review. **

**Chapter 11****~Given the Choice**

Four months. It had been 4 months since he had last seen the Hyuga heir. The second he finished inside of her the anger inside of him did nothing but grow, giving a rise to the Kyuubi's influence which he used to decimate the door sealing him within the room; leaving a shocked Hinata, unable to witness the realization that washed over her, seeming to snap her out of a trance that had overtaken her that night. Regardless of what she was yelling at him as he blasted the door down, he would not hear any of it, he was over being the Hyuga's plaything. Deep down he knew something was wrong for the Hyuga girl to act the way she did, but he was tired, tired of all the mind games…

It had been four long months. Since then he spoke with Tsunade about reenacting the seal surrounding his house to all Hyuga's. Now a Hyuga could not so much as be 40 feet near his house without his say so. Tsunade was confused as to why he wanted to do such a thing, wondering if something had happened between the Hyuga girl and the blonde, but Naruto refused to tell her anything; wanting to limit the people who knew about his moment of weakness to he and the Hyuga.

Though after a while he knew it was useless, remembering that he planted his seed within the Hyuga girl's womb in a regrettable moment frustration and immense pleasure of a first time. That was right… he had given up his virginity to a girl he really barely knew…

Granted apparently she loved him and wanted him in the most intimate of ways, but the way she went about all of it… It just wasn't acceptable…Not if she really did love him.

He knew he would have to face the Hyuga eventually, especially if he really did get the heir of the clan pregnant. After all… It would be his child she was carrying. However since the Hyuga did nothing to notify him or attack him either, he assumed he had failed in getting her pregnant which was both a relief and a headache… A part of him wanted to have a blood relative, him being orphaned his entire life with no real family beside him. A part of him wanted to be a father, though not to be tied to the Hyuga as some sort of slave because of it. A part of him wanted to know what their child would look like. A part of him wanted to see the child grow and raise the girl/boy with Hinata… A part of him was tearing away at the other part of him, the two being almost polar opposites, though he was not referring to the beast sealed inside of his body…

He and the Kyuubi had the nearest thing to a 'heart to heart' after the events that took place that night. Once the Kyuubi realized what had really gone on that night, it agreed to help him no questions asked as long as he addressed him with more respect. Though to be honest the Kyuubi was very cryptic when asked as to why it was willing to help him so easily, stating only it wanted more respect out of its jailer. Though he felt like there was another reason as to why…

After two months he had been assessed of his new skill level after his training with the Ero-sennin with Kakashi and Sakura. Completing the bell test with ease, even with Kakashi utilizing his famous sharingan in the assessment. However immediately after that they were informed of the Kazekage's, Gaara's, kidnapping at the hands of the Akatsuki. Thankfully, after an intense battle, with the help of Suna's Elder Chiyo Konoha was successfully able to rescue the Bijuu extracted Kazekage and revive him. At the cost of the Elder's life…

By two more months he was grouped with a new squad leader, Yamato-taichou, along with a new teammate, Sai. Together they met with Kabuto, who was an apparent spy for the Akatsuki, to gather Intel after the Akatsuki's Sasori decided to 'help' the ones who defeated him. Things took turn after turn after Orochimaru showed up, the whole situation ending with a slight reunion with Sasuke only to have the Uchiha fade into flames alongside Kabuto and the snake Sennin himself, disappearing from site completely.

To be honest though, Naruto was not even concerned about the Uchiha at the time, at least not as much as he usually would have. Thoughts of Hinata still plagued his mind, alongside a new aching feeling he was only familiar with…After the events of the ritual…

He had begun to realize the two were linked somehow, but the Kyuubi made sure to lessen the aching of whatever was affecting him internally. He slowly grew accustomed to it with the Fox's help, which was greatly appreciated.

Now, Naruto Uzumaki was busy training under Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei, undergoing heavy training sessions in order to master his wind affinity. He was near completing several techniques involving the wind element, including a few that involved his signature technique the Rasengan. He had begun to put the Hyuga girl at the back of his mind, only focusing on training, unaware that another problem was starting to arise just outside the village…

_**-(Land of Fire: Fire Temple)-**_

Chiriku, the renowned shinobi monk of the land of fire and once esteemed member of twelve shinobi guardians of the Fire Daimyo, was battling for his life against two blasphemous men that just minutes before had decimated the sealed iron gates of the temple.

One stating he was there to capture him for the bounty on his head. The other, apparently wanting to kill him in accordance with his religious beliefs. Both seemed like a minuscule threat once he displayed his **Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike**, which almost easily knocking the two to the side. However, when they got back up almost unscaved he began to worry he underestimated them…He was correct in worrying…

"You're mine now you bald fuck! Prepare to die by the hands of Jashin-sama's loyal servant!" the cultist cackled out, propelling his scythe the monk's way just barely dodging it as it struck one of the pillars of the temple 30 feet behind him, imbedding itself into the foundation. The monk was thankful was the scythe was unable to scratch him or draw any blood, he was already able to witness what would become of him had that happened, hating the fact he was unable to save his fellow monks…

His frustration only last a moment as the cord the scythe connected to suddenly wrapped around him, the weapon already removed itself from its containment, going once around the monk trapping his arms to his side as the blades of the weapon came hurdling towards him.

"Heh! Heh! Die you pathetic piece of SHIT!" the man screamed out hysterically, anticipating the blade to rip the man to pieces.

Chiriku was surprised by the weapons speed but calmed himself the second it wrapped around him, knowing his faith would save him. The monk clasped his hands together as best he could and began to pray, repeating variations of an incoherent verse known only to the masters of the temple; he himself being one of the last.

The triple bladed weapon barreled down upon his form, just mere seconds from impact, now less than a foot of reaching him before it was stopped in its tracks.

The fanatic man looked on in amusing shock to see his weapon failing to strike its target, the monks hand freeing itself the instant before impact with ease using only one hand to stop the blade from tearing his skin altogether. The cultist looked to see the blade was just a mere inch and half from cutting the man's palm, the monk only grabbing the tip of one blade in order to stop its movement.

"How the hell…" the cultist mumbled out in frustration, his partner still thinking of a strategy just a few feet behind him, 'Well, should have known. For the bounty on his head to have been so high, and not mention him being in such high regard in this temple from our Intel. It is no wonder he was able to pull off such a miracle of a technique' the half masked man thought.

Chiriku steeled his eyes in the direction of his attackers as his body faded through the iron cord that bound him, his hand still holding the blade while the cord clattered to the ground beside him. Though the sacred technique saved him it took the majority of his physical strength as retribution. The sacred technique of the fire temple, otherwise known as: **Shinseina jumon:** **Kakkitekina **(Sacred incantation: Breakthrough). It was only taught to someone who had proven they would lay down their lives in the name of the temple, and had spent years of meditation practicing. Another down side to the technique was that it ended the moment he used it, and would have to repeat the prayer again while his hands were clasped together in order to activate it again, then would end once again after his body was saved from harm.

The sacred technique allowed him to remove any obstacle in his path, while at the same time equipping him with the strength (in that same moment) to halt any attack. Chiriku could feel the immense strength he previously possessed leave him along with half his original strength, but he was far from finished. He began to toss the cursed weapon to the side, not noticing the cultists smirk.

'Too slow asshole!' the crazed man thought as he ran chakra through the cord of his weapon, reaching its corresponding end instantly, as the three blades twisted furiously, spinning in a barrage of bladed steel.

Chiriku lurched back in shock as pain ripped through his arm as the rotating scythe was jerked forward at break neck speed towards its master, taking a good portion of his arm in the process. As blood poured out of the wound down his arm, he only looked on in defeat as the blood stained weapon snapped back into the hand of the cultist; the man's tongue taking one swipe of the red liquid that was spew across the blades, his form residing overtop of a symbol drawn in blood that had previously been painted on the ground.

"How delicious, but can't be too much of a glutton now can I?" the fanatical man laughed out as he drew his weapon readying it impale himself.

Chiriku knew this could be the end going to enact one last technique he could use with one hand now that his other was out of commission, before a sense of dread overcame him. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the half masked man mid-air behind him readying to strike with an iron like fist.

The monk knew this was the end, but was not about to have himself become some glorified trophy for them to gloat about later. Chiriku raised his hand, the same moment the one man's iron fist and the cultists blade were about to make contact. The master monk yelled out two words: **Saigo no Hikari! **(Last Light).

The second the words left the monk's lips his body erupted in a glorified light, shooting out towards the man closest to him, piercing through a large portion of his body. Then it was all over, for Chiriku at least, his body and soul severing its connections with the physical world, his entire being dissipating into thin air…

The half masked man fell to the ground, his black coat with red cloud patterns seeming to take no damage from the attack, in fact it seemed his body was unscaved. But he knew the damage had taken its toll in other ways.

The man looked over to his accomplice, seeming to have paid no mind to the events that had transpired, ignorantly impaling himself over and over, and mumbling about how good it felt. The half masked man sighed in exasperation at his pathetic partner and his own utter loss.

"Damn it Hidan! You just couldn't have went ahead and killed him with that weapon of yours? You just had to take more time in order to enact that ridiculous ritual of yours!" the man yelled out, "Not only did we lose the bounty, but with that monks last attack I lost 3 of my hearts…I swear I'm going to kill you.." the man exclaimed, furious with his partner.

Hidan looked up as the man's rant was over, realization overtaking him, "WHAT! You fucking me Kakuzu?! That damn monk robbed me of completing my ritual!? Oh if his body was here right now I'd rip it to pieces, he would not get the honor of feeling pain for Jashin-sama!" the cultist shouted out, exclaiming his loyalty towards his master, "Oh I should kill you for this Kakuzu…Damn you for letting him pull such a stunt and get away like that, even if he did die in the process!" Hidan accusingly shouted out.

Kakuzu stared indifferently at the curse spewing cultist, "Let's just go. We are going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but before that I there is another bounty I want to try and collect, and since we just killed one of his buddies he should come right to us. I believe his name is Asuma Saruto-"

The greedy bounty hunter was cut off by his partner, "Oh Hell No Kakuzu! This little detour was your idea in the first place, if anyone is deciding what we're doing next it's ME!" the irate man spat out threateningly.

Kakuzu knew there was no way he would pass up a good bounty, but he decided to hear his partner out just in case, "Fine, what do you have in mind?" the bounty hunter questioned.

Hidan Smirked, "Well, we're headed towards Konoha right?" he asked as Kakuzu nodded in reply, "Well it just so happens some distant relatives of mine live near here. The damn glutton Hyuga clan. I can already smell them their stink… I have only ran into a couple of them in my lifetime, but it gives me such joy to see their dead carcasses rot…" he revoltingly spoke.

The bounty collector contemplated silently, 'Hyuga huh? Kumo would pay quite handsomely for a pair of their renowned eyes…Even more so than the Sarutobi…Interesting' he decided it would be in both of their best interests to go along with the cultists little 'family reunion'. "I suppose we could take another small detour, but we need to try and catch them out of the village or near the Jinchuriki, otherwise we'd be drawing too much attention to ourselves…And another thing, you have to make sure their head are intact" the greedy man concluded.

"The head intact? Man…You're no fun at all Kakuzu" Hidan evilly cackled out, two fangs slipping out as his blood lust rose slightly, their destination decided as they headed towards Konoha.

_**-(With Naruto)-**_

Naruto had almost finished perfecting one of his new techniques: **The Rasenshuriken. **He was currently training in a small forest just a few miles away from the training field, he needed the space to work on his technique, Kakashi and Yamato deciding to leave the boy to his own devices as the Kyuubi had yet to rear its ugly head during the whole time was affinity training. The blonde was sweating only tired before he collapsed, a now familiar pain coming forth once again for the third time that week, he was only thankful Kakashi nor any other of his friends witnessed him like this.

He closed his eyes as the pain rippled through his body, his mouth aching and his stomach churning. An unknown hunger once again attempting to corrupt him. His body began to calm down as the Kyuubi used its chakra to lessen the pain, the aching lessening a great deal. Then he was successfully able to sense the presence behind him just a few feet away…

"You can come out now, I already know you're there…" he spat out, annoyed at the stalking attempt. He turned around to lock eyes with the individual.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun"

_**Ok so that's chapter 11. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I know the Hidan/Kakuzu scene kinda overtook this chapter, and there was little if not any Naru/Hina scenes, but the Hidan/Kakuzu idea just spoke to me. I don't know maybe I overdid it, if so sorry. Do not worry though next chapter is definitely going to include more NaruHina. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: All credit involving Naruto (series) goes completely to Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Ayrmed- Yeah before the previous chapter I got some input which led me to want to give Naruto some emotional troubles with trusting the Hyuga clan and Hinata. But do not worry this will not last too long, this chapter should clear some air between the two and then some. Glad you thought well of it!**

**Guest- Thank you, really appreciate your review!**

**Tormound- Oh do you? I'll try to throw in a couple of twists, maybe, eh I don't know lol. I figured you would, from our PM it gave me an idea of where to go as I was in a little bind at first of what Naruto would be like after the Ritual. **

**Enyalio- Oh don't worry Naruto, just being around Hidan will give Naruto reason to vent his rage lol. He will probably be given a hint at it when Hidan refers to the Hyuga but other than that it will mostly be inferred. Also do not worry about that lol, he is still too nice to pull a stunt like that.**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Ah Glad You Are! Hope you enjoy it! Using some of your ideas!**

**YungHime- Yeah he is not really fond of being stalked now lol. However it is not entirely Hinata's fault, or is it? Hopefully this chapter will explain!**

**TazalTerminals- Glad you thought so, and sure!**

**Seeker-Of-Love- I was like Holy f***….When I first saw that I was like, 'Oh please do not let this be a flame…' lol. But yeah lol. Do not worry (like I keep tellin everybody) Naruto will not try to kill Hinata, he just distrusts her at the present time and is very annoyed at being stalked. It will get better for Hinata, her and Naruto should patch things up to an extent this chapter, so no need to be upset!**

**Seeker-Lol I know I do not really like Karin either, who knows what Kishimoto is thinking. I do not want to see Sakura die, just I hate the feeling of her and Naruto ending up together without Hinata getting any good closure with him. **

**Seeker-I am also wondering about Killer Bee, I guess he just got sealed up along with the Hachibi. Yeah Kushina seems like a big stretch lol. **

**Seeker- I am very curious to see who is consoling Sasuke's near dead body. And the Sakura thing, yeah ur probably right!**

**Shadow Vortex- Yeah it was lol. Eh I can understand that, I'll try to speed things up when I can. Glad you enjoy the Hidan idea, it just came to me and inspired me to make a new arc involving him.**

**Unknown- Glad you enjoy the Hidan arc as well! Hmm, I am not sure. I can definitely say Hidan will kill someone lol. Well I did not say for sure, so you'll have to read to find out!**

**Agitosgirl- I am hoping you will like the results! I am also patiently awaiting your next chapters or your stories!**

**Chapter 12~Within Grasp**

**-(Flashback)-**

Hinata sat crying on the blood covered floor, ashamed of herself and heartbroken at the events that had just unfolded.

After her blonde lover released his seed inside of her everything went silent except for her heavy panting. Her body went cold as the blonde removed himself and then with a flash of red chakra smashed down the door that sealed them inside.

The pure shock of it was enough to snap Hinata of the daze she seemed to be in the entire night, it was then she realized the reality of it all…

About an hour later the sound of clothes hitting the ground resonated within her eardrums as she was broken from her inner heartache for the moment.

Her Father stood at the dismantled doorway, an indifferent look plastered upon his face. He did not seem disappointed but was not all too happy either, "Well it seems you succeeded in completing the Ritual, even though Uzumaki-san left in such unflattering matter-"he was cut off as his daughter spoke.

"H-How Tou-san…W-Why?" she questioned before steeling her resolve, "How could you do this to me?!" she yelled out in an attempt to gain some sort of clarity from her father.

He simply stared back at her, unmoved, "How? Why? You what that answer is, so it is meaningless to ask so, especially in such a tone my dear daughter! It was for the good of the clan." He spoke, only raising his voice to address her insubordinate behavior.

The Hyuga girl wiped the tears from her eyes, "No…I know that…I am talking about you MANIPULATING ME! I could have talked Naruto into completing that damned ritual… After we got to know each other, after he said he wanted to be with me! There was no need for you to not only control me but to have Naruto chained up like some prisoner! I love him! And now…he hates me…" she passionately voiced as her tears began to flow once more.

The Hyuga head once again showed no emotion whatsoever, "Controlled you? The only thing I did was uninhibited you with the gift I was given the second I became the head of this clan, and for the sole purpose I was given it. To ensure the safety, prosperity, and dignity of this Clan!" he countered back, before his face softened slightly in an almost fake gesture, "Do not worry daughter, he will come around eventually. After all, you soon will be cradling his child within your womb" he responded before leaving, ordering Hinata to get dressed and go to her room so that she may rest.

Hinata knew she had wanted to complete the ritual with Naruto, deep down inside herself…but had it not been for her father's **Compelling** technique, she would not have went about things as ruthlessly as she had…she would have been patient and caring…and would have told Naruto how much she loved him, and how much she wanted him to have her virginity as well as taking his own…Now she was most likely pregnant with his child, without him beside her supporting her every step of the way like she had always dreamed about so much…Everything seemed so bleak…

**-(2 months later)-**

Hinata kept her distance from her beloved, despite her father's constant grumblings telling her she should face him and make him take responsibility for their now developing child; she of course knew her father only cared about him taking responsibility just to ensure his loyalty to the Hyuga. However no matter how much she wanted Naruto to be by her side during her pregnancy, she could not face him, not now…Not yet…

It would take time for his 'wounds' to heal enough for him to even face her without storming off. She knew this. However she needed some other form of council other than her own family to know she was doing the right thing, and how to explain to him later on that she did not want things to turn out like they did. She needed Kurenai-sensei.

And that was the reason she now found herself in front of her old sensei's apartment. She had not spoken to her or the rest of her team in months since becoming Chunin, her father and the rest of the clan placing her on solo missions constantly, with the approval of the Hokage of course.

The Hyuga girl knocked softly three times before awaiting a reciprocation from within the housing. After a minutes the door opened to reveal her esteemed sensei- who seemed to be at least 5 months pregnant… Out of all the things she anticipated to be informed about when seeing her sensei that was one thing had not expected to find out.

Kurenai simply smiled and welcomed the girl into her home, each taking a seat knowing there was a lot that needed to be explained by both women.

**-(1 hour later)-**

After the two got the majority of the details out of the way they found themselves in the aftermath of it all.

"So, Asuma-sensei is the father?" the Hyuga girl questioned, not really believing it to be rude since it was more or less implied. Kurenai smiled, "Yes he is, though I am still deciding whether that is a good or bad thing" she joked.

After a moment of silence fell the senor of the two switched to a more serious face when continuing, "So Naruto huh?" she asked getting only a nod in reply, "I knew you two would end up together, I am only disappointed it was under such circumstances and with the two of you so young… I am sorry Hinata. If it wasn't for that poor excuse of a father you have, the two of you could have went without all of this heartache, no offense" she stated, knowing Hiashi had always been more of an 'All business' kind of man and had shown little parental love around his daughter.

Hinata knew her sensei was correct in a way, but she still felt somewhat to blame, "I suppose…but I was the one who started all of this. I was the one who all but dragged Naruto into the draining chambers before the ritual was even mentioned…I just could not help myself it seemed…I wanted him all to myself, and felt that was the only way to assure I at least got a taste…Father probably did not have to use much to compel me to want to complete the ritual, I mean with it mine and Naruto's relationship would be practically free of persecution of the rest of my clan…and I would be Naruto's and he would be mine…I should have seen through it all, and known not to go about doing things like that" she spoke as tears started to fill her eyes.

Kurenai listened on, knowing of the Hyuga's vampiric ways since Hinata was placed in her squad. After she reached the age of 14 and then later became Chunin the red eyed woman had seen less and less of the Hyuga girl. Hiashi later explained to her what all was going on, though in a very robotic way, telling her that Hinata would be under the seniority of the Hyuga from then on and would most likely sever her ties with her previous team due to more important clan matters taking precedence. She would have loved to scream at the Hyuga head or at least argue a little with him on how it was not fair to Hinata nor her friends, but she knew deep down it would be meaningless as the Hyuga were quite stubborn; she would just have to wait for Hinata to come to her. And so she finally did.

After a few more hours of counseling and catching up Hinata decided she needed to leave in order to think over her problems privately after hearing her sensei's words of wisdom.

"Hinata, the only thing I can tell you is that you need to speak to Naruto soon. I know you think he needs his space, which he does, but you still do not want these feelings to fester over time. You need to clear the air with him, if not for you then for the baby. Just remember, I will always be here for you when you need me" the dark haired woman finished, before bidding her troubled student goodbye.

**-(2 Months Later: Current Time)-**

It had taken two more months before Hinata was able to gather up enough nerve to even consider approaching Naruto. Her nerves and the anxiety of it all just weighed down too much on her when thinking of how the blonde would react when they met again…But she knew it had to be done, she was not about to cower for another two months, it was not fair to her Naruto-kun…

This is where Hinata found herself, using her **Byakugan **to track her beloved down to the forest just outside of the training fields. At first she just admired and how handsome he looked, almost forgetting her reason for coming there in the first place.

However once the blonde practically doubled over in pain she started a near sprint to his location, well as much of one as she could get going with her now slightly swollen belly. Once she was within 10 feet she realized the pain had already subsided from his body as he began to regain his footing. He looked in her direction as she slowly drear closer, her sprint now a cautious walk as the blonde began to speak.

**-(Continuing from last chapter now)-**

He seemed annoyed, 'I guess he has a right to be…He must think I am here to kidnap him again or something…' the Hyuga girl thought as she began to contemplate how to make amends or at least try to…

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun…I-It has been a-awhile…" he stuttered out, 'Well great…that was sure a good way to start things off' she sarcastically thought. "H-How did you know i-it was me?" she asked, knowing Naruto was not exactly a sensor shinobi.

Naruto eyed her carefully before speaking again, "Because of the seal on your neck. Your father did a good job at covering it up with a **counter seal**, but I can still sense your presence when you're near. Just a little bonus of being an Uzumaki…I am naturally good at seals I guess" he replied.

The Hyuga heir was astounded that he was able to pick up on the **counter seal** without even looking on her neck. It was true her father placed it on her to suppress and hide the seal that marked her neck, but even he was unable to officially remove it, much to his displeasure…'Though I am very glad he was unsuccessful in doing so' Hinata thought.

"So what do you want? Here to drain me dry again? Or just take me back to the Hyuga compound to chain me up?" he questioned angrily.

Hinata shook her head furiously, "N-No N-Naruto-kun…P-Please I…I am truly sorry about everything I and my clan have put you through…P-Please...I-I...I am here to ask for y-your forgiveness..." she pleaded apologetically, as her eyes began to tear up.

Naruto was put off by her apology, but soon regained his composure, "Why should I?" he nearly shouted. The Hyuga heir knew an explanation was in order, so she went on to explain everything and the reason behind her actions.

**-(30 Minutes Later)-**

From the moment the Hyuga girl began explaining Naruto initiated another purpose of the seal- to find out whether Hinata was lying or not. He was surprised it was still achievable even after Hiashi meddling with it, though he supposed Hiashi had yet to deal with Uzumaki related seals since most had been wiped out.

As she finished, there was no denying everything she told him was the truth; he had read in the Uzumaki sealing scrolls that if the person bearing the mark were to lie it would trigger a slight buzzing sensation within his own chakra. He knew he felt somewhat of a buzzing sensation when Hinata told him she agreed with her father at the beginning of the ritual, but disregarded it as his body simply regaining function.

He could almost not believe Hiashi would go as far as to manipulate his own daughter with some sort of clan head technique just to preserve the Hyuga's dignity…Though from what he knew of the man, it was not too much of stretch…

"I-I know I have no right to ask you this…because I was the one who started all of this in the first place…but…will you stay with me and our child?" she asked, though it almost sounded like begging to him. He was about to answer before the internal pain he had been battling once again returned as he bent over, head down, with his arms hugging his torso. 'D-Damn it…it keeps coming sooner and sooner' he cursed.

Hinata went to his side and held out her wrist, a small incision already made upon it with a kunai she held in her other hand. "I-It will hurt until you drink some, then the hunger should subside" the Hyuga girl spoke; she had almost forgotten about his transition period.

The blonde looked to the bleeding wrist in front of him, involuntarily cringing as his two canines (teeth) grew an inch longer as the tips of them sharpened; two fangs then sprouted from his mouth as he bit into her wrist as instinct took over.

After around 5 minutes the pain subsided as he detached himself from her wrist, blood somewhat dripping from his mouth before a caring hand dabbed a handkerchief to soak it up. The girl of course wanted to lick the blood off, but knew it would be inappropriate without asking, especially if they were to begin their relationship anew.

Naruto looked up at her, "W-What's happening to me? T-This has been going on ever since that stupid ritual…" he questioned.

The lavender eyed Hyuga then gained a solemn look upon her face, "W-Well…When you drank my blood after I almost drained you dry…You became a part of what I am…I am so sorry Naruto-kun" she replied regretfully.

His eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?" he almost cried out, before the Hyuga heir responded.

"Y-You are a vampire now N-Naruto-kun…"

_**Well that's another chapter down. Sorry for the flashback first thing, I just thought it might be a good idea to give an insight at to what Hinata was going through those 4 months. This chapter might have seemed somewhat boring I know, but next chapter you should see a lot more action. **_

_***Also Naruto is not a full vampire like Hinata or the rest of the Hyuga (or Hidan for that matter) he is just temporally one until Hinata gives birth. It is like Hinata passed her 'curse' onto Naruto while she nourishes their child in her womb, until she gives birth of course. Though Naruto will not have to drink as much blood as she has had to. So far the Kyuubi has been able to subdue the hunger with his chakra, but it has taken a heavy toll on him as well in order to do so- thus another reason the Kyuubi has not taken over while Naruto has trained.**_

_**Well anyway hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry if the flashback bummed anyone out.**_

_**Till Next Time: SKYUNIH**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Kishimoto= Copyright. Belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Ayrmed- I do not believe I will go that way in this story, but you will be very surprised! I hope, eh I don't know. Yeah they kinda are lol.**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Oh I am glad you did not lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, though for right now he will have other issues to deal with. **

**Enyalio- No I guess not lol. Thank you, sorry it felt so short, I just do not like long chapters so I prefer to space out my story each chapter. This chapter should be better with no flashbacks!**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Thanks, figured you would like I used some of your ideas. As for Naruto becoming a vampire I was sure a lot of people would see it coming, but I guess not lol. **

**YungHime- Yep! Glad you thought so! And yeah, this could be trouble or could it?**

** 1- Thanks!**

**Unknown- Eh I don't know, in the genes I guess lol. Oh it is already in the works. Thanks!**

**SoraKeyblade Master- Glad you enjoy the story so far! Thanks for the review!**

**Agitosgirl- Oh he will eventually. And yes you are correct!**

**Now onto the continuation of the story…**

**Chapter 13****~Bloodletting: Part 1**

The air around the blonde Jinchuriki and the Hyuga Heiress stilled momentarily as she voiced out what he had become after the ritual. The two were now on their knees in front of each other, a mere two feet separating them. He was shocked to say the least, I mean, how was he supposed to respond to such a piece of information?

He looked into her eyes seeing her hidden shame at what she had done to him, but at the same time saw the love and adoration she had for him as well. The blonde knew there was no taking back the events that had transpired all those months ago, all that was left was to try and move on from here…even if it was going to be difficult…

"So…I'm a vampire?" he finally spoke as the navy haired Hyuga nodded reluctantly, "Will…will I be like this from no on? Having to…Drink blood to survive?" he anxiously spoke, trying his best not to let the Hyuga girl know how nervous he was that he might end up hurting someone innocent due to an insatiable hunger.

Hinata shook her head, "No, not from now on. W-well I mean, n-not for the rest of your life…Y-you will only be this way until I give birth…to our child…" she softly responded, still unsure of how would take the news once it sank in.

At hearing the Hyuga heir speak of their child again he placed his palm on her clothed stomach. The Hyuga girl slightly flinched in response, but allowed him to feel her growing baby bump regardless. He looked into her eyes for permission getting a nod in return as he slipped his hand underneath of her lavender jacket and shirt.

The blonde soon-to-be father caressed the soon-to-be mother's semi-swollen belly, reveling in its softness and how he could almost feel the life inside. He began to forget all about the ritual, all about the anxiety of being a blood craving vampire, all about the Hyuga using him like some tool. All he could think about was how happy he felt at this very moment. How proud he was to know he had created something so precious…He finally…Didn't feel alone…

He soon closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Hinata's neck, still running his hand over her pregnant belly. The Hyuga girl held onto the blonde, stroking his back and burying her head in his sun kissed hair; inhaling his scent.

Both were in heaven knowing such tender love that they once thought unachievable in their lives, though all good things eventually come to an end.

"Ahem. I hope I am not interrupting anything important." Came a stern voice nearby.

The two broke apart to see Hiashi Hyuga a few feet away indifferently staring at the young couple. "So I suppose that finally clears this little mess up. I guess I won't have to chain you up and drag you back to the compound or **compel **you to. Now that your rebelling bout has ended we can resume placing you firmly under the Hyuga's thumb-"

The Hyuga head was broken out of his speech by a forceful punch that met his jaw at lightning speed, sending the man slamming against a nearby tree. He regained his composure as he glared at the blonde Jinchuriki to see the Kyuubi's influence showing.

Crimson red eyes stared the Clan head down, "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO BE MAKING SUCH STATEMENTS SO CASUALLY?!" the Kyuubi vessel roared furiously, before calming himself down as Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I refuse to be some submissive trophy the Hyuga can just use in order show their dominance!" he yelled out in a more controlled tone.

Hiashi shouted back, "I could care less what you want! As clan head my only duty is toward the strength of the Hyuga. Nothing else matters. If you value your life you will listen to me!" he began to lose his infamous composure as his eyes showed his growing fury.

"So what? You're just going to try and kill me?" Naruto spat back questioning the Hyuga leader.

Hiashi looked at the blonde with a dead on stare, "You think this is all just me? No, I am afraid not. In all honesty if it were up to me I could care less if you had nothing to do with the clan, but let's just say that some of the Elders cannot exactly be manipulated so easily…" He trailed off as his eyes became somewhat distant.

At this the Jinchuriki became confused, "What the hell are you talking about? You mean you really don't want to 'have me under the Hyuga's thumb'? Like hell, your just trying to manipulate me, it isn't going to work!" the blonde shouted.

The elder man began to unravel somewhat, "If you only knew the things a Clan head has to bring themselves to do, no matter the cost. The things we have to say no matter how poisonous it feels on our tongues…Hinata will understand when I die and she becomes the leader of the Hyuga" Hiashi spoke as a slight glimmer of regret showed in his eyes that Naruto barely was able to glimpse.

Hiashi finally let go as he began to speak once again, "I am only doing this for Hinata's well-being! So she will know what it takes to be the Hyuga clan head one day-"

The elder man suddenly flinched as he sensed an approaching attack, he jumped in front of Naruto and his daughter, "**Ōkibo na-Kaiten!" **_(Massive Rotation). _As Hiashi concentrated a significant amount of chakra into his palms he swirled them above his head before swinging them outward at a break-neck speed. The three were surrounded momentarily by a dome of furious spinning chakra which was able to disable the minor fire balls and bladed weapon that descended upon them the next second.

The attack and defense came to an end as two figures landed 20 feet in front of them, the one that wielded the bladed weapon pulled the deranged looking scythe back to his possession by use of a steel-like cord attached to it.

"So…We finally found you freaks? It has been soooo fucking long since I've had the chance to look into the soulless bland eyes of you Hyuga gluttons…Man…Almost forgot how sickening it made me…" Hidan venomously spat out as his body shook in anticipation of spewing their blood across the forest floor.

From the second he saw their black jackets with crimson clouds Naruto knew the two were Akatsuki, but they seemed more interested in Hinata and her father than the Jinchuriki himself. 'What the hell is going on?' the blonde thought as he protectively stepped in front of the child bearing Hyuga before summoning 5 **Kage-Bunshins** to surround the girl as well.

The half masked one looked towards the blonde, "Well Intel was right, he is capable of creating multiple **Kage-bunshins**, though I suppose we should count ourselves lucky to have found him in the company of Hyuga…" he trailed off as he began to assimilate a strategy.

The cultist smirked bearing his fangs, "Yeah I know right! And nothing really seems to be covering these bug-eyed fuckers' heads…That must mean they're from the Main House, Am I Right?!" he shouted as Hiashi glared at the vulgar man noticing his unique necklace that hung on his neck.

"I know who you are, or at least I have heard of you. You are a part of those extremist Jashin worshipers…You and your kind were once a part of the Hyuga before you exiled yourselves…You are nothing but an ideological bastard, and I will show you no mercy for insulting the Hyuga with that distasteful tongue of yours!" the Hyuga head spat out as his fangs revealed themselves as well, his eyes showing nothing but rage.

Hidan smirked as his eyes gained an amused look, "Whoo, heh! Now, temper, temper cousin. How about I start with that girl of yours first huh? That should give me more than enough of a warm-up just seeing your face shrouded in horror and grief-"

The cultist was stopped as a blonde blur appeared in front of him with a swirling sphere of highly compacted chakra, 'W-What the hell!' He thought before the attack made a slight contact with his abdomen. "Oh hell no you little fucker!" he snapped out before slashing the boy in two as the technique embedded into his stomach, sending him flying into the rough embrace of the tree behind him nearly snapping the tree in half if it were not for the fact the user of the Jutsu had just been dispatched.

Hidan looked up in unchained wrath to see it was a mere clone that had hit him as the severed body poofed into thin air. "Oh no…I am going to kill YOU FIRST!" he screamed out before Kakuzu grabbed his shoulders with an iron grip, "WHAT THE HELL KAKUZU! Let me at that whisker cheeked mother fucker!"

Kakuzu sent a soul cringing look at his partner, "Are you that fucking stupid Hidan? We have to capture the Jinchuriki alive! I swear I am going to kill you after all this is over…" he threatened as Hidan laughed in his face.

"Oh yeah, heh, guess I forgot about that. But still…doesn't mean I can't chop off his ears…or his fingers…or jab his eyes out…I'll just have to be more careful with that one. And about you killing me old man? You know that's impossible!" the cultist shouted as the brushed the man's hand off and ran towards the trio in front of him, his scythe trailing behind him.

'Damn…He's going to be the death of us both' the man thought as he removed his cloak to reveal his tethered body. 'Only two hearts, Earth and Fire, since the bodies at the temple were in no condition to offer me one…That battle with the monk took way too long… Oh well' he concluded while forming several hand signs as a black mask slithered up his shoulder to place itself on his neck. 'Got to make this quiet so we do not draw too much attention to ourselves'.

'**Kaiton: Sashisematta bāsuto' **_(Imminent Burst), _the mask opened its mouth as a fury of miniscule fire balls spewed out, darting within a 20 foot perimeter at the trio of Konoha shinobi.

The cultist swung uncontrollably at the three before Hiashi stepped up using **Kaiten **once again to block the scythe and shield the two behind him from the fire balls.

Hidan slid back away from the Hyuga as his weapon was knocked back, feeling the fire singe his own skin from his partners attack. All he could feel was the joy it brought him, but he had a quota to fill. "You know what you old fart? I have had a looong day…I think I better end this before other people start to join our little party. KAKUZU! Diversion!" he shouted to the man behind him.

Hiashi ran but saw it was too late as the stitched up Man known as Kakuzu fired off an attack that seemed to be a mix between **Doton** and **Katon**. The area immediately became surrounded in a black smog that even his **Byakugan **had trouble seeing, however he was able to catch sight of the Jashinist running towards his daughter and her lover.

As the cultist drew his scythe ready to impale the girl compelling Hiashi to scream out, "HINATA-" but was cut off as he felt pain surge throughout his body. Suddenly the smog raised itself as he looked down to see the scythe had instead sliced through his own body. He looked behind in shock to see the cultist standing behind him with a triumphant smirk.

"Got ya, you piece of shit. I'm not even going to try to kill you by way of my ritual…You Hyuga don't deserve it you filthy gluttons." He cackled out as he removed the scythe from Hyuga leader as he fell to the ground in pain, coughing up blood.

Naruto was now in an iron-skin enhanced headlock courtesy of Kakuzu, the 5 clones seeming to have already dispersed, as the man had his **Katon **using monster wrap its tendrils around the Hyuga girl towering over her captured form. "I suppose you are wondering how all of this came about? You see, when I combine my **Doton **and** Katon **along with Hidan's unique **Compelling **technique we can create a hallucinogen **Genjutsu **by fusing the chakra of our techniques together. We call it, **Akuma no hottan **_(Demonic Inception)._" The elder Akatsuki enlightened the three, now defeated, Konoha shinobi.

Hidan picked up the Hyuga's barely conscious body, "See Kakuzu? I kept his fucking eyes intact! Happy?!" Hidan remarked to his greedy comrade.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get them out of her before our luck runs out- Wha-!?" The Akatsuki's banker was overtook by a fierce chakra impacting his back.

"Boom." An almost silent whisper worded out.

'**Rasengan: Detonation' **

Hidan was shocked to see the blonde Jinchuriki slamming a larger form of his technique into his partner's back out of nowhere, 'What the HELL? I thought Kakuzu captured that fucking brat?!' The chakra sphere then expanded before discharging a massive amount of force, filling the immediate area with a swirl of debris and destruction.

Hidan was slung back by the force of the attack slightly causing him to drop the Hyuga's semi-conscious body to the ground. In the aftermath the cultist rose to his feet inspecting the area his comrade once stood.

Kakuzu laid on the ground covered in scratches, his iron armor almost in pieces, 'D-Damn it…If it were not for my **Iron Skin **technique I would have been killed' the man struggled to gain his footing, looking to see his **Katon **heart destroyed by the blast only its shattered remains laying upon the ground. 'So where the hell did the two love birds go?' he questioned.

**-(With Naruto)-**

Naruto and Hinata were now carrying the fatally wounded Hyuga with his arms wrapped around the others shoulder. He was thankful for the vampiric speed boost his newfound 'curse' provided him with. Because of it he was not only able to substitute the clones he had summoned with himself and Hinata-along with a transformation technique, the second the two Akatsuki unleashed their **Genjutsu**, but he was also able to rescue the Hinata's father in the aftermath.

However, now after using up the majority of his vampiric power (Hinata's blood not providing enough power he figured) and using his new **Rasengan **he was almost wore out; especially since the Kyuubi seemed to have stopped giving him chakra.

Hiashi coughed as blood splattered onto the ground beneath him, "S-Stop…I am not…heugh…long for this world…P-Please, I need…to…guah, do something quickly!" he finally got out as the two laid him on the forest floor reluctantly, knowing the Akatsuki could be on their tails any moment.

Naruto stared down indifferently at the old man, a part of him wanting to leave him there but his better judgment telling him to hear the man out as he was Hinata's father. Even if he had been so ruthless.

Hinata looked down on her father, even if he had been cruel to her at times…he was still her daddy, and nothing would change that, "What do you need to do Tou-san?" the Hyuga girl questioned. The man asked his daughter to come closer as he whispered something into her ear, something that caused the girl to grow wide eyed in shock.

Suddenly the man's fingers formed a gentle fist style technique and struck the girl's chest where her heart resonated; however instead of jabbing her body his palm merely laid against where her pumping organ was located.

The Hyuga head smiled lovingly at his daughter for what seemed like the first time in years, "I…leave everything…to you now…my daughter…make the Hyuga proud…" Hiashi spoke as a whitish chakra filled his palm before entering Hinata's chakra system. Those were his final words as his strength left him. As the life left his eyes.

The sound of clapping could be heard, "Well what a touching scene. I mean bravo, you fuckers should get the noble prize!" Hidan voiced out finding the two witnessing the Hyuga man's last moments.

Kakuzu blitzed the young couple, kicking Naruto in the stomach sending him flying a few feet away as he grabbed the Hyuga girl and slung her towards the blonde in one fluid motion. Naruto used all of his strength to catch the Hyuga heir and soften her landing as much as possible, thankfully succeeding as he let a sigh of relief go.

The greedy Stich Doll (Kakuzu) picked up Hiashi's now deceased body, "I am going on Hidan. I need to get his body to a buyer before he starts to rot. You take care of the Jinchuriki… Think you can handle that?" he rhetorically questioned.

"Oh fuck you Kakuzu! Just get that old fart's body to the collection office or whatever and get the hell out of here. I can easily handle these two" the cultist yelled out as his partner shunshin'd from the scene before saying, "Just be careful, you might just die."

"Yeah, yeah whatever asshole" Hidan nonchalantly remarked, as he turned his attention to the two Konoha shinobi standing in front of him, "Well, time for the real fun to begin!" he cackled out as he ran towards the two, scythe in hand.

_**And that's chapter 13, sorry for the wait school had my ass for awhile there. And I am also sorry if it seems a little short, I just don't do good making long chapters.**_ _**Hope everyone enjoyed it.**_

_**Also: Hidan can use the Compelling technique however does not need to be staring into anyone's eyes or talking to them in order to do so. He more or less can somewhat cast an illusion upon individuals who lose their focus or become distracted. Almost like Shisui's Sharingan, but weaker and not as influencing. **_

_**Till Next Time: SKYUNIH**_


	16. Chapter 16

**DRAINED**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned exclusively by Masashi Kishimoto, the one and only.**_

**Ayrmed- Glad you enjoyed their moment, and I was trying to hint at a more parental Hiashi who just wanted his girl to be strong and a powerful clan leader in the end.**

**Shadow Vortex632- Of course it matters, thank you for asking. Yes, this is a product of the Blood Staining Ritual that gives the non-vampire (or Hyuga in this story) more strength in order to protect their mate and the developing child. When this happens Hinata will not have to drink blood, except for maybe a cup or so a week a least (the child being part 'Human' needing more natural nutrition besides blood). This will occur every time Hinata gets pregnant with Naruto's child. Naruto gains the 'curse' of having to drink blood so Hinata is not endangering herself or her child attempting to hunt any down if she had to.**

**Dreaded Rasengan- Oh most definitely.**

**YungHime- Yep and they are on good terms but not on best terms yet, you will see what he left to her this chapter!**

**JRDeBo- PM'd you, but I will include some of our messaging to help clear any similar questions some others may have had.**

** -Yeah I think I may have rushed that a little, but like I said in the summary Hinata would be for the most part major OOC. In my summary I also included it would be 'Semi-dark' that was why I included the darker scenes with Naruto and HInata. **

**-I can see now why it looked like he got raped, and I agree. I am sorry if it offended you. It was not my original intention, but it kinda got that way when I started typing the chapter out. I was not too proud of that chapter, I liked the idea I was going for, but for the most part in the begining I wanted this to be a one-shot so I wanted to rush things along a little more than I should have. After having a conversation with a reviewer who took the chapter completley offensive I realized I needed to have Naruto go through some trust issues with Hinata and the rest of the Hyuga especially. **

**-The reason I had them kidnap and assault him was because I wanted the Hyuga to have more of a "Danzo" feel in this story, in a way that they would go behind the Hokage's back if they felt it necessary. Tsunade will find out later in the story and the Hyuga will be dealt with accordingly, I have planned that. I agree I was a little over eager to make Hiashi snap, I kinda wanted to make Naruto get under his skin by defying him and because he was an Uzumaki (which along with the blood feud did not help much) he hated him to an extent being a traditional clan head for the most part. He just wanted to make sure the Hyuga had dominance over him was what I was going for when Hiashi snapped.**

**-Well in this story Hinata knows about the Kyuubi, which was stated the first time he was drained I believe; so Hinata was certain the Kyuubi would heal him, and I am pretty sure she kept tabs on him with her byakugan as well. The hunger pains in the first 4 months were not as powerful as they are now, as I stated they were happening sooner but somewhat randomly in chapter 12. As for no one noticing, the Kyuubi has done a good job and healing and preventing Naruto's hunger pains up until know, you will find out later what bad shape the Kyuubi is in now because of this. Naruto just has a good way of hiding things, I mean he has a real tough guy persona in the manga when he gets hurt; look at the manga chapter where he saves Sakura from Sasuke for example: Naruto gets cut in the process by Sasuke using Sakura's poison tipped kunai and when he passes out later on Sakura berates him about falling asleep to which Karin has to remind her if the kunai was laced with poison- from which Sakura became extremely embarrassed that she had forgotten. Eh Sakura knows Naruto well, but not that well, I mean she thought that by telling him she loved him he would stop chasing after Sasuke in the manga.**

**-You have to remember that Kurenai would be like a mother-figure to Hinata, and Hinata like a daughter-figure to Kurenai, or at least that was how I have them in this story. I did not explain what the whole conversation entailed, so even though this would just be an excuse to save my ass lol, Hinata may not have went over how Naruto was kidnapped and may have just said she was manipulated by her father. Well yeah, but Naruto is still chasing after a guy who stabbed him through the chest and told him he wanted nothing to do with him. But I agree I should have added a scene where Kurenai informed the Hokage of the Hyuga's actions.**

**-Thanks. Yeah I thought I may have had Hiashi to die too easily, him being a clan head and all, but yeah there is the fact Hidan has dealt with Hyuga before but Hiashi has only heard of Hidan's kind. **

**-This could be considered one of those, "Don't think about it" scenarios. In alot of Vampire movies/shows vampires kill their victims and turn some which doubles their numbers more than the Hyuga. Some conserve on blood in those movies/shows, but most lose control no matter how hard they try and kill probably on a daily basis, but we are only focused on the main characters killing so we do not think about it as much. But that is not a good enough answer so I have this as well: Hinata is a teenager, so she would naturally lose control of her "desires' more than an adult Hyuga would, like Teens having sex compared to Adults having sex for example. The reason she had to go out of her way to NOT kill Naruto was because his Uzumaki blood is a rare delicacy to her kind as stated earlier in the story. *Also see chapter 4: I stated the Branch members have the caged bird seal placed on them to restrain them from draining everyone in the village, which was why there are more Branch members than Main House members- so like 20 maybe. The Hyuga could also keep prisoners of war or missions to drain leisurely and keep them fed to drain them in dire circumstances. I never said no one noticed their longevity, I mean they are not immortal, they just can survive more ailments/injuries/live about 25% longer (estimate) than most people could, a lot of people in the village probably just chalk it up that they are just tough. On the side note: I don't know, she did not seem that big before the time skip, though I suppose she would be a bit bigger than a C-cup now, I just did not want to make her breast size sound too un-realistic. Thanks for your review.**

**Ghost- Actually he did not kill them in canon, he was able to destroy two of Kakuzu's hearts and immobilize him while Kakashi finished him off. Naruto did not even come into contact with Hidan in the canon. As for him seeming weak, just so you know he was not grabbed by Kakuzu it was merely his clone; he substituted with his clones before the 'Genjutsu' was used. But do not worry if that still does not satisfy you, Naruto will kick some ass this chapter.**

**Unknown- Well um, I'm glad you thought it was still good.. Nah it was Hidan's 'Clan' but I bet it was mutual to an extent. **

**Enyalio- He was not necessarily forced by the Elders, they simply put pressure on him and he had to act that way against Naruto- Yeah that was his pride on that part. But he was tough on Hinata to have her stay strong as a Clan Head. **

**-Hmm it could be and it couldn't be? Don't worry Hinata will have some Elders assess (Not sexual). **

**-Lol oh yeah that would be funny, but I'm still somewhat debating on how to go about dealing with the elders to an extent.**

**-Thanks, glad you found it professional. Oh ok I got ya, I'll try not to do that from now on. Thanks for the review!**

** P.S to everyone- Sorry my review replies took up so much room, hope no one minds too much. Also if anyone else has a variation of questions like that, please PM me. **

**Chapter 14: **_**Bloodletting Part II**_

Hidan bared his fangs as he sprinted towards the blonde Jinchuriki and the Hyuga Heiress. The cultist brought his triple-bladed scythe in front of him before slinging it linearly towards the two shinobi.

The weapon traveled as the blades rotated in different directions at a speed relative to a chainsaw blade.

Naruto jumped in front of Hinata, forming hand signs for one of his newest **Fuuton** techniques. As he finished chakra encased his hands, the almost clear colored outer layer of the technique whipping around in a wind-like fashion, '**Fuuton: Harikēnkaunta'-**_(Hurricane Counter)- _he clapped his hands together before pulling them apart as the weapon made contact.

The wind-like chakra protected him from being cut as well as sent the scythe flying back towards its wielder with a short but intense burst of air.

"Is that all you got? And I thought the Akatsuki were tough!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I think you will find I'm a little more persistent than that asshole!" Hidan shouted as he whirled the scythe behind him using the cord that tethered it to continue its' momentum. The weapon whizzed at a furious pace, blasting through every tree it came into contact with, leaving devastation in its wake.

However, he would realize ignoring his environment could cost him; a fact Kakuzu continually brought up in their previous fights. As the scythe came full circle it was now headed at an angle towards the two adolescent shinobi.

Hidan sent a wave of chakra through the cord connected to his rampaging weapon as it became engulfed in darkish chakra.

"Now die you stupid fu-" the man barely managed to get his threat out as he was crushed by several trees that had been sliced in half due to his buzzing weapon.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and shunshin'd a few feet away to dodge the still moving, but unguided, attack as it crashed into the ground where they once stood losing all of its momentum in the process- the dark chakra dissipating.

As the two regained their footing they looked towards the fallen trees where the vulgar Akatsuki member once stood.

"Well…I guess that's that then…" Naruto announced in an almost shocked tone, 'That guy was Akatsuki? I mean there's that puppet guy, that suicide bomber, that shark guy and Sasuke's older brother…And this guy…He was taken out by a bunch of trees?' he thought as he turned around and began to lead Hinata away from the forest.

*CRASH*

"Just where the hell do you two think you are going? Huh!?" a harsh voice bellowed out.

The two shinobi in question eyes widened as they turned around to see they had underestimated the vulgar cultist.

The scythe wielding man was now atop the crushed trees, a few of them looked to have been thrown a good 10 feet to his side, and an enraged glare now overtook his features.

"You little fucks…No one embarrasses me like that! Now you're going to get yours!" Hidan snapped out as he jerked his weapon back to his possession.

"Hey don't blame us you nut-job! It's your own fault for not watching where you swing that thing!" the blonde shouted, angrily pointing at the disgruntled Akatsuki member.

Hidan scoffed at the blonde's remark, 'Oh I am getting so close to saying fuck the rules and kill this guy' he thought as he readied his next attack.

With his scythe now in hand he decided it would now be best to attack at a more close range, after all that was his forte for the most part anyway.

The cultist blitzed the two with a barrage of the steel blades attached to his scythe, each one rotating at a slower but no less deadly pace.

Naruto ran in front of Hinata and quickly summoned a giant shuriken from the scroll in his shinobi-pouch. The two weapons came into contact with a clash of metal, both blades bearing down on each other but succeeding in stopping the other from attacking.

"Well you're actually pretty fast on your feet huh blondie? Guess I'm going to have to chop off those nimble little toes of yours!" Hidan remarked as he added more pressure to his weapon.

The blonde Jinchuriki formed a hand sign with one hand to form **Fuuton **chakra around the giant weapon, while his other hand kept the cultist from attacking. Using one hand to grab the hole at the center of it as his other hand held the bladed edge of the shuriken- using the **Fuuton **chakra to keep it from cutting his palm.

Hidan gained a manic look as he attempted to slice through the shuriken to the two teens behind it, "Just die already you little shit! I'll be sure to go easy on the Hyuga girl! Maybe!" he remarked.

The blonde steeled his eyes at the vulgar man before he used his strength to knock the scythe to the side and kicked Hidan a few feet back. He then flipped the shuriken up and began to spin it using **Fuuton **chakra from the palm of his hand.

"Like hell I'm going to let you lay your nasty fingers on her!" Naruto shouted at the Akatsuki member.

The shuriken span at a speed almost as fast as the scythe previously did, its aura of chakra increasing in diameter taking the form of a buzz saw-like blade made of wind surrounding the shuriken.

"**Fuuton: Suchīrukonpasu!" **_–(Steel Compass)- _

Naruto took the wind enhanced blade and threw it at the scythe wielding Akatsuki with enough force to rip the man to pieces.

As the **Fuuton **shuriken was about to make contact Hidan blocked it with his scythe, having trouble in his attempt to smack the weapon away completely. The shuriken buzzed as it struck the scythe's triple blades, however was unable to slice through the weapon and vice versa.

Hidan's feet began to skid backward from the force of the attack, as his eyes began to become impaired from the dust that began to blow up into the air due to the wind based attack.

As the Akatsuki member began to mutter curses under his breath about his vision being clouded he was unaware that Naruto was already on the move.

'Now's my chance!' the blonde shinobi thought as he summoned three clones and held out his palm as one began to form the **Rasengan **and the other funneled wind chakra around the swirling sphere.

The third clone began to utilize another wind based technique, **'Fuuton: Harikēn no tenohira' **_–(Hurricane palm)- _as the clone ran toward Hidan, slamming his palm into the still buzzing weapon; causing the cultist to skid further back as he prevented the weapon from taking his head off.

'Damn, I could just take the blow…but without Kakuzu here…if it managed to take my head off or my arm…I'd have a fucking handicap to these fuckers…Unless of course I use…'

**-(Slight Hinata POV)-**

Hinata, who had been focusing inwardly from the moment she recovered from being tossed around like a rag doll, looked on in awe at her beloved Naruto-kun's prowess on the battlefield, 'Naruto-kun…I knew you were strong, but until now I believe I have underestimated you a little bit…' she thought and witnessed the now formed **Rasengan **begin to from a shuriken like shape surrounding it using **Fuuton**.

She watched on as his clones forming the technique dispersed as he ran towards the preoccupied Hidan, however she could tell he too was somewhat blinded by the cloud of dust surround his clone and the cultist.

"**Byakugan!" **the Hyuga girl announced as she activated her ocular, as she saw the cultist's scythe shrouded in a dark chakra as it proceed to smack the shuriken technique away and cut down the clone in behind it.

'Oh no Naruto-kun!' she thought frantically as the vulgar man went to strike down her beloved as he made it into the cloud of smoke.

Using the power Hiashi had bestowed upon her she shunshin'd to their location after seeing the cultist use his dark chakra enhanced scythe to rip through and disperse the **Rasenshuriken**, though the resulting fallout caused a somewhat large explosion.

As the area filled with debris Naruto found himself on his back recovering from the recoil of his failed technique. With all the earth matter floating around the blonde Jinchuriki was unable to locate the cultist, his vampiric sense of smell practically gone though his understanding of it was little as well.

Unknown to Naruto, Hidan's vampiric sense of smell was double than that of the Hyuga, so he was not as 'Blind' in the dust cloud as the blonde may have previously thought.

Hidan rushed to the blonde's location as he drew his scythe to cut the Jinchuriki's arm off in order to prevent any further techniques and to drag him back to the Akatsuki without any issues (except for maybe excessive blood loss/trauma, but he was sure their leader could manage something).

As he drew near the unsuspecting blonde he raised his blade in a stealthy fashion (well as much of one as he could muster), and sank the blade swiftly in the direction of the boy's arm.

*ZCKT*

The blade was then stopped by a white red tinted chakra blade that then sliced the weapon itself in half, then proceeding to stab through Hidan himself.

"H-How…What the fuck...?" he spat out astonished at the altered outcome of his attack.

As the dust began to clear it was revealed who had stopped the deranged Akatsuki. Hinata stood in front of a shocked Naruto as the dust began to clear, and was wielding the weapon as it seemed to materialize from her chakra.

_This was one of the infamous powers a Hyuga head could wield. It was known as the __**Tamashī no kengen **__–(Soul Manifestation)- with it the Hyuga head could transform a certain type of their chakra into a sword (the white chakra passed on from Hyuga head to Hyuga head). Once it fused with the users' blood –explaining the red tint to the blade- reducing a weapon to scrap metal was almost too easy. However the unique power could only be utilized after a good amount of concentration and focus was achieved._

_Hinata had learned this from her father after the blood staining ritual; he thought it best since she was now carrying an heir to the clan. He had great plans for her future, he had said, and that she would be the next Hyuga head. Which was why he told her all the secrets a Hyuga head needed to know, just in case he died prior in battle. _

Hinata looked back to see her beloved as the cultist fell to the ground seemingly defeated.

**-(End Hinata POV)-**

"Hinata…How did you…Why did step in like that? You could have been killed, as well as…the baby…" Naruto spoke, astonished that the Hyuga would step in like that. He knew she said she loved him, but a part of him still wondered how far that love went.

The Hyuga girl smiled lovingly, "Because I love you Naruto-kun…I'd die for you if I had to" she spoke as the love shown in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened finally realizing just how deep her love for him went, the seal on her neck proving she was being honest "Hinata…I…Don't know what to say..."

Hinata took a step towards the blonde, "You do not have to say anything…Just please…forgive me for what I've don-"

Silence filled the air, a silent piercing sound only resonated, as an iron-black stake tore through Hinata's chest…almost unmistakably near her heart…

Hidan, faking his own defeat, waited for the girl to let her defenses down and impaled her. He grinned deviously. "Well, not so strong now are you? You fucking Hyuga…" the cultist spoke as he removed the stake from Hinata and tossed the girl aside.

Naruto felt all the love that had just previously held, shatter…As he saw the girl who had just claimed she loved him to the point she would even die for him…hit the ground with a sickening thud. The moment she finally hit the ground his body seemed to move on its own…

Hidan smiled menacingly before a fist cracked into his jaw and sent him flying through the air, crashing through several trees in the process.

Naruto stood where the cultist once did, his mind filling with hate and rage as he became shrouded in a crimson chakra that began to paint his very skin. His eyes saw nothing but red …All rational thought process stopping as he had only one thought that mattered…to kill that bastard!

As he stomped toward the location of the Akatsuki member's body, he failed to notice a piece of his chakra splinting off and landing on the fallen Hyuga girl, seeping into the wound on her chest.

_**-(Hidan POV)-**_

As Hidan landed, his momentum being stopped by the fourth tree he hit, he simply stood up, dusted his self-off and snapped his dislocated neck by in place. He stuck his tongue through the now small hole on the side of his jaw, his fanged tooth protruding. "Damn…That little shit hit me so hard my fang broke off and sliced through my cheek" he spoke in an almost amused tone, before a drop of blood that was not his own leaked onto his tongue.

"FUUUCCCKKK" he cursed out in rage, "I wasn't even able to make the RITUAL CIRCLE…That does it…that fucker wants to turn me into some sorta glutton like those HYUGA BASTARDS! I'll show him TRUE BLOOD LUST! Forgive me Jashin-sama…I have sinned against you…but don't worry, I'll make amends later, by offering you the bastards bloodied remains…Just give me the strength now to destroy him…"

Hidan lost all rational thought as well, forgetting his true motives to keep the Jinchuriki alive…All that mattered now was the blood that needed to be spilled.

As Naruto's blood finally entered his stomach, Hidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as his skin turn pitch black, skeleton-like tattoos covering his body. His wounds recovered as his fang grew back in place, as it and the other one grew several inches longer. His nails enlarged, now looking like knives as his eyes rolled back down revealing blood red pupils.

Naruto's possessed Kyuubi form was now at 4-Tails as he finally made it to the cultist's location; staring down the cultist as Hidan's now demonic form starred right back.

No words were said, as the two howled demonically at each other before charging forward. Claws clashing and blood being spewed.

**-(Elsewhere with Kakuzu)-**

Kakuzu was almost outside the border of Konoha, nearing the collection office before a fore boarding feeling overtook him.

'So…Hidan finally lost it? Ah, how I would love to see what caused it. Almost as much as seeing him finally take things seriously for once. Oh well…All I have to worry about now is getting this old money bag to the collection office. Though I am low on hearts, perhaps it is not too late to extract his to replace one of my lost ones?'

Kakuzu stopped in his journey towards the collection office, setting Hiashi's body down on the dirt floor of the landscape. He began to strike his hand through the old man's chest cavity before a wind enhanced kunai sliced through his hand striking a rock 10 feet from his location.

"Well looks we managed to catch up to you, huh?" a voice called out, "For Akatsuki I never imagined you'd be up to grave robbing…or whatever the hell you could call this…but I suppose nothing could be put past you thugs"

Kakuzu looked up to see a troupe of shinobi standing before him, each looking ready to either capture or kill him.

The Previously known Squad 10: Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Each readied their next attack as another clash of shinobi began.

"Damn…" was the only word that left the greedy Akatsuki member's mouth as the four began to attack in combination.

_**-(Naruto vs. Hidan)-**_

Hidan slashed his claws across the Four-Tailed Naruto's chest, however was unable to truly harm him as Naruto grabbed the man's hand and slung him into the ground below.

The cultist arose almost instantly and began to attack again with a fury of bizarre **Taijutsu**. His speed allowed him to blitz Naruto though it seemed the Jinchuriki's chakra armor was impenetrable.

The demonic Jashin worshiper kicked off the Kyuubi vessel's body, as he clasped his hands together, **"Akki no kanki!" **_ (Fiend's Rapture). _A dark aura shrouded the cultist, who then shunshin'd behind Naruto's 4-tailed form kicking him in the back with enough force to send him through 10 layers of dirt.

Naruto stopped himself before he got too far by slamming his hands into the ground to slow his momentum. While doing this, chakra bubbled up behind his back as another Kyuubi body began to form which landed a punch into the cultist's fanged face.

Hidan was sent several feet back, however regained his composure rather easily and went on the attack once again, **"Akki no yami!" **_(Fiend's Darkness). _All of the surrounding dark aura the cultist held accumulated within his palm as he pushed it in the direction Kyuubi Jinchuriki's form.

The dark aura fired off in a chaotic force of pressure straight at Naruto, the result of the attack decimating the area slightly as debris filled the air. Hidan smiled a feral smirk, thinking he had done away with the Jinchuriki once and for all. However, he was not the only one capable of amazing feats of durability.

A crimson arm rocketed out of the cloud of debris towards Hidan's demonic form, slamming into his chest before the man disappeared entirely.

As the cultist landed a few feet away he quickly dodged the other arm's crimson claw from taking his head off before he grabbed onto its forearm.

The cultists own claws dug into the Jinchuriki's arm as a dark chakra shrouded his hand once again, "**Jashin's Chūshutsu!" **_(Jashin's Extraction)._

A light red chakra began to attach itself to the demonic man's hand before he ripped the chakra away from the possessed blonde's arm as he dashed backwards.

A long strand of dull red chakra now tethered the two together, as Hidan cackled out, "Now let's see just how delicious you taste KYUUBI!" the cultists chest began to bubble up as a demonic mouth formed.

"AAAAUUUUGGHHH!" a horrendous scream sounded as the mouth that spanned the cultist's chest opened. Hidan then placed his palm connected to the Kyuubi's chakra into the menacing orifice before removing the now unconnected hand.

The strand was now within the deranged mouth as it began to slowly absorb the demonic chakra from Naruto himself.

Hidan bellowed out, "NOW! **JASHIN'S CURSE: Kuiiruyōni miru**" _(Devour). _

Naruto's Kyuubi form grasped the ground with its claws in an attempt to stop itself from being "eaten" alive, only 30 feet separating the Naruto and Hidan as it reduced itself to 25 feet and then 20, three minutes later.

This only furthered Naruto's anger as two more tails formed, sprouting from his body as well as a skeleton of the Kyuubi itself. Now only 15 feet away, he was already beginning to assimilate a **Bijuu-Dama**, opening his mouth as dense chakra began to gather.

A bright light came from Naruto's neck as the necklace Tsunade had given him began to restrain him, though Naruto kept going regardless. The necklace furthered in its detainment of Naruto's body, wrapping around his arms and legs.

Naruto's now 6-tailed form howled as one of his tails wrapped around the accessory, crushing it into pieces. Ending the imprisonment, as the **Bijuu-Dama **finished forming.

As the dense chakra ball was about to be let loose Naruto's possessed form suddenly found himself unable to move as his chakra slowly started to receded within his body; the chakra ball dissipating.

The Jinchuriki looked behind to see Yamato surrounded by wooden pillars- the shodai influenced man's chakra reaching at Naruto to control the untamed chakra.

Kakashi was at Yamato's side as he readied his **Sharingan** wanting to eliminate the Akatsuki since the demonic man seemed to be stationary at the moment.

"We're sorry Naruto, but we can't allow you to use that attack. If you miss your target or even hit it Konoha could suffer from its blast radius" Yamato spoke in an attempt to calm Naruto down as wooden tendrils wrapped around the blonde to restrain him and protect him from the Akatsuki.

The cultist howled out now only 10 feet away from Naruto, before laughing, "Yes Listen To Your Mother Hen You Little Prick! Gah I Knew You Didn't Have The Balls To Take Me Out. I'm Going To Kill You All, Just Like That Whore Of A Hyuga-"

Hidan's rant ceased as Naruto used all the might he could muster to break away from the wooden restraints and slash down the vulgar Akatsuki's face slicing down towards the man's chest.

The Akatsuki member's face and mouth were practically ripped away; only his eyes, chin and tongue seeming to remain intact.

As his claw came into contact with his chest the demonic mouth latched onto his chakra claw, and slowly drug the beast Naruto had become in. Hidan only made a slight gurgling sound as blood spattered everywhere, his face a horrific sight to behold, though the man's body did not lose its footing the whole time.

Kakashi unveiled his eye to reveal his **Mangekyou Sharingan **as he neared the two demonic shinobi. He focused on the now decimated body of the Akatsuki, seeing Naruto's arm begin to disappear within the deformed man's chest orifice.

'How disturbing…' Kakashi thought as he fought back the urge to puke, 'But it looks like the arm that is getting absorbed is merely the Kyuubi's chakra right now. Better get this over with before he begins to eat Naruto himself'.

"**Kamui!" **the silver haired man shouted as a small area around Hidan began to swirl twisting the cultist's deformed body in a circular fashion before warping the man into thin air along with a piece of the chakra arm attached to the cultist's demonic mouth residing in his chest.

The second the deformed Hidan was teleported completely from the area Naruto collapsed as Yamato's chakra reverted him back to his original form.

Kakashi sprinted towards Naruto to check his vital signs, 'Well, he seems to be alright…but his heartbeat seems irregular' he thought, "Best to get him to Tsunade as soon as possible Tenzo" he spoke as the man landed next to him, helping him pick the blonde up.

"I told you not to call me that Kakashi…I'm still undercover right now...I mean come on, You're going to get me in trouble" Yamato spoke as anime tears began to fall.

"Whoops, sorry Tenz- I mean, Yamato. Won't happen again, I promise" the silver haired shinobi apologized, giving his comrade an eye-smile.

Sakura landed next to the two, holding up an unconscious Hinata, "Kakashi-senpai, Yamato-Tachou. I found Hinata knocked out a little ways back. The amount of blood on her suggests she was injured pretty badly beforehand, but the weird thing is I can't find the wound…We need to get her to the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong with her or the baby, I'm still a little blind without the equipment back there."

"Baby?" Yamato questioned.

"Yes. It appears she is about 4 to 5 months along" Sakura replied solemnly.

"Well, this certainly changes things…We had better get these two to the hospital quickly, just in case something else persisted from their injuries" Kakashi spoke as the three shunshin'd from the scene, carrying the injured shinobi with them.

**-(2 days later)-**

Naruto awoke with a start 2 days later, jumping up in his bed, panting at the horrifying nightmare that had plagued him for who knows how long. It was of Hinata, dying in front of him just after she proclaimed she would die for him…that her love burned that deep for someone like him. Even with their now shaky past, he couldn't help but forgive it all at the notion she would be willing to die for him…That she probably did die for him…

As the blonde began to rub his temples, he guessed he better get up and find out what all happened while he was out. Though he noticed something was off…

He wasn't in his bed.

He was in a hospital bed, IV's going in him, and feeling considerably nauseated. The blonde felt another presence within the room.

The blonde looked to the left and saw Hinata in a bed next to him, IV's in her as well, sound asleep. He observed her peaceful face, relief washing over him, knowing that she was safe and sound.

"Well look who's up?" questioned an unknown voice.

Naruto snapped his head to the door of the hospital room, looking to see Tsunade giving him a small smile.

"Uh Hey Baa-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked, wondering if she was waiting on him to wake up the whole time he was out.

Tsunade's face turned to a serious one,

"We need to talk"

_**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I am hoping everyone enjoys it. For the record, yes Naruto was in somewhat of a coma for the last two days- this will be explained next chapter and it has to do with the Kyuubi and his vampiric condition.**_

_**Anyways, there you have it. Hopefully I didn't upset anyone with how things turned out this chapter.**_

_**Till Next Time: SKYUNIH**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DRAINED**

**Stop SOPA 2014**

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, **Fanfics**, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

First off this is not a new chapter, I apologize if this upsets any of you. This is simply an Emergency update to announce to anyone who doesn't already know about SOPA.

Anyone who does not want all fanfics deleted (along with other fan-made media), please create an account on the link provided and sign the petition to Stop SOPA. We need an estimated (at the current time) 50,000 sigs by March 19, but do not let that get you down a lot of sigs have already been signed today alone. It is very easy to create an account and sign the petition, so I am hoping everyone on this site will contribute.

Anyone who has this story as a favorite or follow, I am hoping you double time it to get on there as soon as possible and sign.

And if all else fails, and this is the last chance I get to speak to you all-

Then thank you for all of your support, I greatly appreciate it. This story would be nothing without you all and Masashi Kishimoto of course!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

or Just google it.


End file.
